Top of The World
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Langit malam menjadi saksi. Di atas panggung metropolitan kota Tokyo, pertarungan penuh drama antara pencuri dan mafia dimulai. Ketika kepolisian ikut mengambil peran, menurutmu siapa yang benar? /"Kuharap, kalianlah The Fool yang mereka maksud."/"Uncrowned Kings?"/"Operation Heaven, go."/ [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Collab fanfic with Carine du Noir. Warn: Typos. Mind to RnR?]
1. Prologue: Kagami, Akashi, and Aomine

Kombinasi dari salah satu gambar 8fact, film Now You See Me, macan putih, dan Skyfall membuat saya (Revantio) kepikiran ide ini dan ahirnya menggeret bro alias sahabat saya, Carine, untuk sama-sama merealisasikan ide ini. /eak

Saya udah lama ga nulis btw jadi nyampah gini ada yang bagian di ff ini yang tulisannya lebih enak dibaca dan diksinyalebih sesuatu, itu berarti buatan Carine, bukan buatan saya. Anyway, Enjoy!

_**Top of The world**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke**__** (c) **__**Fujoshi (FujimakiTadatoshi)**_

_**Top of The World by Carine du Noir feat Revantio Van Cario**_

_**Warnings: typos, possibly OOCs, AU, Death charas, (agak) mature content, (maybe) BL.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue: Kagami, Akashi, and Aomine.**_

_**.**_

Tenda-tenda kerucut dengan berbagai warna mencolok itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba, mengubah lapangan yang semula kosong menjadi ramai. Tanah yang tak pernah dilirik orang itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak-anak yang melewatinya akan tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai mulai berlarian—demi memberitahukan kabar yang selanjutnya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota.

"Sirkus Noah's Arc sudah datang! Sirkus Noah's Arc sudah datang!"

Kabar memang menyebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Anak-anak itu akan memberitahu ibunya, sang ibu akan memberitahu pedangang daging, pedagang daging akan memberikan informasi pada pemilik kedai kopi, dan pemilik kedai kopi akan menyebarkannya pada siapa saja yang datang. Dan seluruh kota berubah menjadi ramai, menjadi lebih hidup, dengan bisikan dan pertanyaan orang-orang untuk mengklarifikasi satu hal. Kebenaran mengenai sirkus Noah's Arc, apakah sirkus itu benar-benar telah datang ke kota?

Dan ketika mereka tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah 'ya', maka senyuman akan segera menghiasi wajah mereka. Dengan segera mereka mengabarkan hal tersebut kepada keluarga atau orang yang terkasih, lalu bersama-sama mereka membuat rencana untuk segera mengunjungi sirkus tersebut.

Tidak tahukah kamu, mengenai sirkus paling mewah dan menyenangkan di seantero negeri ini?

Di bawah langit hitam berbintang, ditemani sinar rembulan. Dibalik gerbang hitam dengan hiasan lampu berbagai warna, didalam pagar pembatas yang terpaku di atas tanah, akan ada banyak tenda berbagai warna yang berdiri, membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan sebuah api unggun di bagian tengah. Setiap menit,cahaya api unggun itu akan berganti. Merah, lalu hitam, lalu oranye, biru, putih. Betapapun indahnya api unggun itu, jangan hanya diam disana dan memperhatikan api itu. Setiap orang hanya diberi kesempatan untuk satu kali masuk ke dalam sirkus, dengan waktu yang terbatas. Maka, manfaatkanlah waktu itu sebaik mungkin. Ayo, mulailah dengan memilih salah satu tenda yang menarik perhatianmu.

Jangan khawatir, karena di setiap tenda akan diberi keterangan tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya. Walaupun, mungkin, keterangan yang ada sulit dimengerti. Maka, pilih saja dengan instingmu.

Lalu, singkaplah tirai dari tenda itu, dan masuklah ke dalam. Setiap tenda menyimpan keajaiban mereka masing-masig. Di dalam sana, ada seorang pesulap yang berubah menjadi merpati, atau seorang penunggang singa yang melewati roda berapi, atau seorang yang melipat kakinya ke arah depan melewati kepala, atau bahkan tenda dengan atap langit berbintang yang berganti-ganti setiap saatnya.

Apapun itu, setelah selesai melihat dan merasakan keajaibannya, siapapun akan merasa penasaran. Tertarik, keingin tahuan yang lebih akan tenda-tenda lain dan keajaiban yang ada di dalamnya.

Tapi cobalah untuk tidak tertipu, cobalah untuk lebih teliti, dan lihatlah tenda hitam itu. Yang berlokasi di belakang, tertutup oleh tenda-tenda lainnya, tidak tercapai oleh cahaya api unggun, bagaikan menyatu dengan gelapnya malam. Dekati tenda itu, dan dengan hati-hati, perlahan, masuklah ke dalam. Atau ah—tak perlu kalian masuk kedalam, dengarkan saja percakapan halus yang nyaris tertimbun derak api unggun dan jerit pekik kebahagiaan bocah-bocah yang melihat atraksi kucing.

Di dalam sana, ditemani cahaya redup dari lentera,terdapat 4 orang.

Seorang kakek berpakaian formal di tengah, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, sementara 3 orang anak-yang terlihat seperti berumur 10 tahun-berdiri di depan si kakek.

Anak yang paling kanan, terlihat paling pendek namun mencolok di antara ketiganya. Dengan surai merah dan manik merah-emas miliknya yang menatap datar namun tajam. Pembawaannya yang terlalu tenang mungkin tidak wajar bagi anak seusianya.

Lalu di samping kirinya, seorang anak yang lebih tinggi, dengan surai merah marun yang bergradasi dengan hitam. Manik merah pekatnya menatap si kakek dengan tenang. Ia terlihat agak khawatir dari gestur tubuhnya yang sedaritadi tak bisa diam.

Dan yang terahir, seorang anak berkulit cokelat karena terbakar matahari, dengan surai biru tua dan mata biru senada yang selalu menatap dengan keyakinan dan determinasi yang tinggi. Seekor ular cobra melingkari lehernya, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Akashi, Kagami, Aomine,"

Kakek itu berkata, membuat ketika anak itu menatap si kakek dengan serius.

"Akan ada saatnya dimana hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dunia itu pada dasarnya kejam, dan akan selalu begitu. Jangan tertipu, jangan bersantai-santai. Selalu latih diri sendiri untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Kakek itu menunggu satu reaksi, dan saat ketiga anak itu mengangguk, ia melanjutkan,

"Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kalian harus selalu bersama, sebagai keluarga, melindungi satu sama lain."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah rapuh sang kakek.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apapun jika selalu bersama."

_._

_Dan prinsip itulah yang menjadi pegangan mereka, bahkan hingga tahun-tahun kedepan—hingga masa-masa dimana tanpa sadar, mereka akan berubah hingga jadi seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya._

.

Semuanya terlihat salah, semuanya terasa salah.

Tenda-tenda penuh warna keajaiban itu terbakar. Tenda-tenda penuh warna itu kini kehilangan keajaibannya seiring dengan warna merah dan oranye api yang mendominasi. Warna api unggun di tengah sirkus itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Setiap menit warnanya berubah semakin pekat dan pekat seolah seseorang menambahkan darah ke dalamnya. Teriakan memilukan para pengunjung, teriakan meminta tolong para anggota sirkus, suara senapan yang memekakkan telinga, dan bau amis darah yang menguar di seluruh penjuru sirkus. Tubuh-tubuh yang terjatuh ketika hidupnya direnggut paksa, meninggalkan cairan krimson pekat di atas tanah. Tangis pilu seorang anak yang berusaha membangunkan sang ibu yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah.

Salah, salah, salah.

Seharusnya sirkus Noah's Arc bukanlah tempat mengerikan bagai neraka seperti ini. Seharusnya di tempat inilah kenangan yang baik tercipta, yang akan membuat tersenyum dan tertawa ketika diingat. Bukan tempat dimana trauma dan kenangan mengerikan dibuat. Ini salah, jelas sangat salah.

Tapi dimana kesalahan itu?  
>Kenapa orang-orang berseragam itu mendadak datang dan membakar semuanya? Kenapa mereka membunuh paman dan bibi? Kenapa mereka berkata kalau kami adalah penjahat? Apa kesalahan kami? Dimana letak kesalahan kami?<p>

_Dimana? _

Di tengah semua peristiwa itu, tiga orang remaja menatap dari jauh, di balik rindangnya pepohonan, tertutup oleh gelapnya malam. Mungkin mereka adalah satu-satunya yang bisa selamat. Terima kasih kepada paman dan bibi pengurus sirkus yang mengorbankan diri untuk membuka rute pelarian hanya untuk mereka bertiga. Yang rela menahan para pria berseragam dengan senjata itu untuk mengulur waktu agar mereka bisa kabur.

Yang satu adalah pemuda berkulit cokelat, bersurai biru gelap seperti langit malam tanpa bintang. Ia memakai celana hitam dan kaus biru, sementara kakinya yang tanpa alas itu berlumuran darah. Ia bersimpuh di atas rerumputan seraya memeluk seekor macan hitam di samping kirinya. Seolah merasakan penderitaan tuannya, macan itupun terdiam, duduk disana, membiarkan tuannya itu menangis dalam diam.

Di samping kanannya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai merah, dengan manik emas dan merah yang terpaku menatap kekacauan di depan sana. Dengan jas hitam buntut di atas kemeja putih, dasi hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu pantofel hitam, ia kelihatan seperti baru saja pulang dari pesta, kalau saja tidak ada bercak darah di wajah dan pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang tau apa ekspresi yang ada di dalam kedua manik itu. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap ke depan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kedua manik seindah ruby dan emas itu berkaca-kaca, perlahan menitikkan air mata.

Lalu di sebelah remaja bersurai merah itu, duduklah remaja lain, yang bersurai merah pekat dengan gradasi hitam. Ia bersandar di pohon di belakangnya, sementara wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di balik lengan yang ia tumpukan di atas kedua lututnya. Dari balik sweater merah dan celana hitam serta sepatu hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, ia gemetar. Menahan tangis. Atau mungkin, ia memang tengah menangis dalam diam.

Salah, salah, salah, seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi.

_Lalu, sekarang harus bagaimana?_

"_Kalian bisa melakukan apapun jika selalu bersama."_

Adalah kata-kata yang terngiang dalam masing-masing pikiran ketiganya saat itu. Benar, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Asalkan mereka selalu bersama, asalkan mereka selalu menjaga satu sama lain, apapun bisa dilakukan. Semua bisa dicapai. Tidak ada yang sulit jika mereka melakukannya bersama.

_Apapun bisa dilakukan, apapun bisa dicapai. _

.

_10__ tahun kemudian._

.

Apartemen _penthouse _lantai dua puluh tiga itu hening, layaknya apartemen-apartemen lainnya pada jam tiga dini hari. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran dari salah satu kamarnya (pintu mahogani halusnya sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap yang terbaring berantakan diatas kasurnya, separuh badannya menjuntai kebawah) dan dengung samar keramaian malam kota, gerung mobil dan suara mesin bersatu menjadi latar suara yang perlahan merambat menenangkan alih-alih berisik.

Namun yang membedakan dari apartmen-apartemen dibawahnya adalah lampu-lampu yang masih menyala, memancarkan cahaya kuning lembut dari dalam dinding-dinding kacanya. Di halaman luar, di sebelah kolam renang, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah menyala bersandar pada dinding kaca pengamannya, lengan diistirahatkan diatas pagar dan iris heterokromnya yang seolah tak ada corak emosi didalamnya memandang kearah gemerlap kota yang seolah tidak pernah mati.

Hari ini—malam ini, tepatnya. Pion-pion yang sudah lama tak digerakkannya akan kembali berjalan, membentuk _guiocco piano _diatas papan caturnya. Tanpa disadari mengunci lawannya, lalu perlahan-lahan menyiksanya dalam perangkap dan meninggalkannya dalam kekalahan.

Telinganya menangkap samar-samar suara pintu dibuka, dan tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang pun Seijuuro Akashi tahu siapa itu. Langkah kaki yang ringan nyaris tak terdengar mengindikasikan bahwa orang itu sudah mengadaptasi pergerakan _silent movement _dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya—kebiasaan masa lalu yang sulit hilang namun harus diakui sangat berguna. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya—kendati lebih mirip seringaian alih-alih senyuman.

"Akashi?"

"Pagi, Taiga." Akashi mengangguk tanpa menoleh kebelakang, memberikan isyarat bagi pemuda dengan rambut krimson itu untuk mendekat. Kagami Taiga mendekat, walaupun jelas-jelas irisnya yang senada dengan rambutnya masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya sadar, masih menyipit—membiasakan dengan terang sesaat untuk kemudian gelap lagi.

Akashi, Kagami, dan Aomine.

_Mereka bisa melakukan apapun bila bersama._

Kagami menguap, tangan kanannya yang ikut diletakkan diatas dinding pembatas kini menyangga dagunya. Matanya ikut memandang kearah perkotaan, walaupun lebih karena kesadarannya yang belum datang alih-alih untuk tujuan berpikir seperti yang dilakukan Akashi. "Nggak tidur? Kupikir kau akan tidur setidaknya sampai jam empat." Ia mengingat-ingat kebiasaan Akashi dari usianya sepuluh tahun—bangun jam empat pagi.

"Enam jam tidur sudah cukup untuk sekarang." Akashi mengedikkan bahunya santai, ekspresinya masih datar tak terbaca. Langit di ujung cakrawala mulai merekah menjadi warna kebiruan, bias-bias sinar kekuningan cahaya matahari mulai membentuk, melatar belakangi kehidupan pagi yang dimulai—pedagang kios kaki lima yang bersiap-siap menghadapi arus pekerja yang membeli sarapan, wangi kopi samar-samar dari jutaan kedai kopi yang mulai menyeduh kopi, dan geliat pekerja buruh migran dari kereta-kereta _underground _yang menuju pabrik mereka di sudut kota.

Si pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu tertawa kecil. "Heh, cukup tidur. Macam anak SD yang senewen gara-gara mau karyawisata saja." Kini ia berbalik, punggungnya yang bersandar pada dinding kaca sementara bola matanya memandang kearah taman apartemen mereka. "Senewen? Akashi Seijuro _tidak _senewen, Taiga. Jangan melantur pagi-pagi." Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, kini raut wajahnya tak terbaca, sisa-sisa senyum tipis yang tadi hilang tak berbekas.

"Yea, yea. _The Almighty Akashi." _Kagami memutar bola matanya, sudah hafal dengan tabiat Akashi sejak dulu. "Bangunkan Daiki, Taiga. Suara dengkurannya bisa-bisa membangunkan orang-orang lima lantai kebawah." Akashi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka, ruangan luas dengan interior yang didominasi warna putih. Iris merah-emasnya terpaku pada sebuah kota kecil berukurang kurang lebih tiga puluh kali tiga puluh senti, kayu jati yang dipelitur halus dan diukir dengan detail-detail sulur.

Kotak berisikan topeng yang biasanya tersimpan rapi di _safety deposit box_ di belakang salah satu lukisan di kamar Akashi.

Kotak yang sudah tidak dikeluarkannya selama beberapa bulan.

Alis Akashi berkerut halus ketika ia mendengar sedikit bunyi orang terjatuh dan serentetan kata-kata makian yang merusak ketenangan pagi itu. Tipikal—Aomine Daiki tidak akan menerima tidur paginya dirusak begitu saja oleh Kagami. Mendadak, salah satu pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan sosok Aomine (yang hanya mengenakan boxer, _itu saja_) yang sudah basah kuyup dengan ekspresi gondok melangkah keluar, disusul Kagami yang hanya tertawa terbahak.

"Pagi, Daiki. Rajin sekali sudah mandi. Atau kau dimandikan Taiga?"

"_Save the sarcasm, _Akashi." Aomine merengut kearah Kagami yang kini duduk di sofa, tawanya hanya bersisa cengiran lebar. "Salah sendiri tidurnya kebluk begitu. Ya siram saja—biasanya kan juga begitu." Kagami mengangkat bahu ringan, sinar matanya terang-terangan mengejek Aomine yang kini sudah mengambil handuk terdekat untuk mengeringkan (setidaknya) rambutnya karena kini celananya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Akashi hanya menelengkan kepalanya, terang-terangan menikmati dagelan pagi ini. "Siap-siap, Daiki. Mandi. Dan pakai baju—yang _agak _rapi, jangan cuma celana kain dan kaos oblong." Akashi meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaket _trench coat _hitamnya, bola matanya memandang Kagami dan Aomine bergantian. Aomine mengangkat alisnya.

"Pagi-pagi amat. Kenapa nggak siangan dikit?"

Seringai Akashi mendahului jawabannya.

"_Why, boys, it's game on."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue: Kagami, Akashi, and Aomine. **_

_**END**_

_**Next issue: Chapter One: Preparations and Trivial stuffs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's note:** Yiha setelah sekian lama terkubur diantara sibuknya kehidupan SMA (seriusan ini mah bukannya sok sibuk) Carine Du Noir bangkit dari kubur gays 8Db awalnya Carine ga ada niat nulis apa-apa lagi sampe kepengen (...) tapi lalu Revan ngajak collab and I was like 'oke whay nat' gitu jadi yaudah ehe .w. terus... Bohong kalau dibilang diksi Carine lebih sesuatu atau tulisan lebih enak dibaca. Biasa aja. And hereby we challenge you to—jengjengjeng—tebak mana yang tulisan Carine mana yang tulisan Revan 8Db yang bener... Ga dapet apa-apa sih HEHE Cuma dapet honorary mention aja.

You know the drill, guys. Silahkan kesan-pesan, kritik-saran konstruktif, dan jawaban tebakannya ditulis di kotak review .w.)b doakan saja semoga project ini jalan sampe selesai, oke? Carine and Revan signing out, hope you enjoy!


	2. Preparations and Trivial Stuffs

**Author's note: **well hello again people 8Db again with Carine du Noir and Revantio van Cario in Top of The World, yeaaaaa /drumrolls/ oqe jadi ini—belom bakal panjang-panjang amat sih, chapternya, but we're sloooowly getting into the hang of it so please be patient ya. Terus—hm, oke, langsung aja with Top of The World!

Ngomong-ngomong saya agak ngambek kalian gaada yang mau jawab pertanyaan di chapter satu. Ngambek nih saya huh huh huh.

.

.

.

_Kendati cat putihnya telah berubah menjadi kelabu seiring berjalannya waktu, gereja katolik tua itu tetap berdiri dengan kokoh. Seolah mengejek cuaca buruk yang berusaha menghancurkan fondasinya dengan perubahan-perubahan yang ekstrim. Siang sangat panas dan malam badai dengan hujan yang sangat dingin, yang benar saja. Dan meskipun lokasi gereja itu termasuk terasingkan dari peradaban—di tengah hutan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang—lonceng dari gereja itu sewaktu-waktu akan berdentang. Memanggil, mengutarakan kerinduannya pada orang-orang yang dahulu selalu mengunjunginya, meminta mereka kembali._

_Dan meskipun terhalang oleh gemuruh tangisan langit, dentang lonceng itu masih dapat teredengar. Samar, namun pasti, mengarahkan tiga orang pemuda yang menapak langkah kokoh menentang hujan ke arah gereja itu. _

_Pintu gereja itu terbuka dengan suara berderit, diiringi dengan suara jeritan kilat di luar sana. Kagami Taiga berjengit, berdiri di depan pintu, menatap ke dalam gereja tua itu dengan pandangan takut-takut. Semuanya terkesan aneh, menurutnya. Gereja ini masih bagus dan masih lengkap. Mimbar berdiri di atas podium dengan kokoh. Kursi-kursi panjang berjejer dengan rapi dari depan ke belakang. Tapi tak ada satupun orang—semuanya seolah telah melupakan gereja ini. _

_Jika saja semua debu, jaring laba-laba, dan lumut disini dibersihkan, pasti gereja ini akan terlihat normal. Tidak mengeluarkan aura mencekam seperti ini._

_Sebuah keberuntungan karena atapnya tidak bocor. Tetesan air masuk melalui kaca berukir bunda maria di masing-masing sisi atas dinding. Manik merah itu menatap ke atas, memperhatikan gambar-gambar di atas kaca. Bunda Maria terlihat seperti sedang menangisi bayi berlumut di pelukannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri._

"_Kita akan tinggal disini."_

_Suara _baritone_ milik _magician_ itu berkata, diiringi dengan suara menggema pantofel yang beradi dengan lantai. Akashi Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja itu dengan tenang, melepas jas hitamnya yang basah kuyup dan menyisir rambutnya yang sama basahnya ke belakang. Gerakan luwes yang mampu membuat kaum hawa manapun menjerit girang. _

"_Serius?" Kagami masih ragu, walaupun ia mulai melangkah ke dalam, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan entah waspada atau takut._

"_Kau takut, Bakagami?" Aomine Daiki, sudah duduk di atas salah satu kursi sambil mengelus-elus seekor puma hitam di atas pangkuannya. Suara kekehan menyebalkan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu mampu membuat Kagami mengernyit sebal._

"_Tutup mulutmu, Ahomine!" Ia menyalak, membalas Aomine._

_Petir menggelegar, membiaskan cahaya masuk melalui jendela-jendela di sisi gereja, menampilkan sosok iblis pendek bersurai merah darah dengan manik merah dan emas yang menatap dingin kepada Aomine dan Kagami. Keduanya mengerti, Sang Emperor tidak suka suara bising di malam hari. Hujan merupakan suara yang cukup mengganggu, menurutnya, dan ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran bodoh yang memperburuk suasana. Keduanya masih sayang nyawa, terlalu hapal bagaimana si surai merah darah itu ketika marah, dan memilih untuk diam. Meskipun Kagami masih menggerutu dalam diam._

"_Jangan mengeluh. Ini tempat terbaik yang bisa kita dapatkan. Polisi di luar sana masih memburu kita." Perkataannya adalah mutlak. Ia lalu membuka dasi hitamnya, lalu kemejanya, menaruhnya dia atas kursi. Siapa juga yang mau terserang flu karena tidur dengan pakaian basah? Dan ia beranjak ke kursi lain, merebahkan diri._

_Kagami dan Aomine saling pandang, lalu mulai membuka baju masing-masing, dan menaruhnya asal-asalan. Mereka mengambil tempat masing-masing—berbaring di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari Akashi. Sementara Mai-chan si puma hitam memutuskan untuk tidur di bawah kursi dimana Aomine tidur. _

_Ketiganya tau, bahwa masing-masing dari mereka masih terjaga, karena setiap kali mereka menutup mata—mimpi buruk soal kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami akan datang, membawa kembali perasaan sedih, kalut, dan takut yang mati-matian disembunyikan. _

_Dan keadaanpun berubah. Dari gereja tua yang menyeramkan menjadi tempat sirkus yang terbakar, dengan mayat-mayat bersimbah darah, terbakar api, mengeluarkan bau terbakar yang memuakkan._

"_BAKAR TEMPAT INI!"_

"_JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG MELARIKAN DIRI!"_

"_MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!"_

"_BUNUH DIA!"_

_._

Ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, lalu menatap datar pada atap bergambar galaksi dan bintang-bintang di atas sana. Ini masih kamarnya, di dalam apartemen _penthouse_ milik mereka bertiga. Bukan di gereja atau tempat sirkus. Kagami menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Manik merahnya bergulir menatap jam digital di atas meja di sampingnya—menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Samar-samar terdengar suara berisik logam yang beradu dari luar kamarnya.

Kagami terduduk, menatap matahari yang perlahan terbit dari jendela rangkap pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon di luar sana.

Ia segera bangun, mengambil handuk, dan menuju kamar mandi. Lebih baik bersiap sebelum Akashi memanggil dan membuatnya jadi babu_._

.

.

**Top of The World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Top of The World by Revantio van Cario**** feat**** Carine du Noir**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, (Probably) OOCs, AU, chardeath, slight mature content, (maybe) BL**

**.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Preparation and Trivial Stuffs.**

.

.

.

.

_Pertokoan Shibuya, Tokyo [08.00]_

"Apaan? Potassium nitrat? Bentuknya gimana?"

Pemuda _tan _itu refleks mengeraskan suaranya dan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya untuk mengatasi riuh-rendah keberisikan orang-orang di Shibuya. Matahari baru saja keluar dan belum terlalu tinggi (ia biasanya bangun saat sang surya sudah ada di atas tahta tertingginya, _terimakasih_), dan kini ia sudah dipaksa turun gunung dari apartemen _penthouse_ mereka—masih di daerah Shibuya juga, untungnya—untuk diperbabu Akashi Seijuurou. Ia disuruh survei area Meiji Homotsuden—Meiji Jingu Treasure Museum, tempat mereka akan beraksi malam ini—dan mendadak ia ditelfon Kagami untuk disuruh beli... Apa tadi? Potassium nitrat? Itulah.

Oh—dia belum bilang? Pekerjaan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam.

Mencuri. Target kali ini—_Angel's Tear_, permata yang baru (kurang lebih) mendekam selama tiga bulan di Meiji Homotsuden. Bukan peninggalan asli dari Kaisar Meiji atau Shoken, seperti mayoritas koleksi museum itu, namun diletakkan disitu atas dasar permintaan salah satu putri muda pejabat yang juga merupakan jajaran atas pengelola museum tersebut, Momoi Satsuki. Mungkin lebih merupakan sisa-sisa _Renaissance_ alih-alih era Meiji.

Sudah kurang lebih setahun mereka melakukan itu. Mencuri, umumnya, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka melakukan kejahatan lain. Dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, sudah tujuh pencurian dan satu pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan. Dan ya—tujuh-tujuhnya merupakan pencurian barang-barang berharga. Membobol Bank Mitsubishi, mengambil berkas rahasia anggota kongres, dan yang benar-benar membuat mereka terkenal adalah membajak salah satu _zeppelin _kosong milik salah satu konglomerat Jepang.

Apa yang terjadi dengan barang-barang curian mereka? Entahlah—digunakan, disimpan, dijual di pasar gelap.

Apapun yang dapat mendatangkan profit bagi mereka.

"_Cari di toko kimia. Sama kabel rol merah dua meter, yang biru dua meter. Kabelnya yang diameternya kecil aja. Yang paling kecil, pokoknya. Sama bola pingpong dua pak. Terus gula pasir—tiga yang terakhir nggak ada di toko kimia, kau nggak sebego itu kan?" _Suara Kagami terdengar di ujung telepon, berikut dengan beberapa bunyi desing dan tempaan besi—bisa disimpulkan Akashi sedang membuat sesuatu untuk urusan nanti malam. Biasanya sih tipuan-tipuan—mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai pesulap di sirkus dulu—tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau itu akan digunakan olehnya atau Kagami.

"NGGAK LAH! Gula pesananmu apa Akashi? Kalau pesananmu nggak akan kubelikan."

"_Pesanan Akashi, _Aho_. Jujur. Kau mau nanti malam gagal cuma gara-gara gula? Ya sudah, duluan ya. Jangan lupa."_

Sembari menggerutu, Aomine memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku _coat_ hitam pekatnya sementara salju mulai berjatuhan dan beberapa gadis memekik kegirangan. Mantelnya bukan sekedar aksesoris—di dalam situ, melingkar dari belakang lehernya dengan kepala yang tertidur nyaman di saku dalam mantelnya, tertidur Miyabi-chan. Bukan—bukan siapa-siapa, itu salah satu ular kesayangannya. Ular jenis _Black Mamba _berukuran satu meter dua puluh senti yang nyaris dibawanya kemana-mana.

Dia seorang _beast tamer, _kau tau. Selain Miyabi-chan, ada Aoi-chan—_Phillipine Cobra _ukuran dua meter, Sora-chan (buaya putih yang disimpan di kolam renang _penthouse_ mereka), dan Mai-chan (_black puma _yang dipelihara di halaman _penthouse_ mereka). Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh mereka, kecuali Akashi yang kalau sedang bosan sering bermain dengan Mai-chan dan Kagami sekali waktu mabuk dan tersandung masuk kolam renang.

Sambil kembali mengecek daftar belanjaannya yang sudah dikirimkan kagami ke ponselnya, ia melangkah masuk kedalam toko kimia terdekat, membalas sambutan (kelewat) ramah sang penjaga toko dengan anggukan acuh tak acuh yang biasa diberikannya.

.

.

_Apartemen Penthouse, Shibuya, Tokyo. [08.30]_

Berbanding terbalik dengan 22 lantai di bawah yang suasananya sangat tenang (bahkan mungkin sunyi senyap), lantai 23 _penthouse_ itu mengeluarkan banyak suara yang mungkin terdengar aneh bagi orang dari suara tempaan besi, lagu pop yang kelewat keras, bahkan sampai suara ledakan ringan. Untungnya apartemen ini termasuk cukup jauh dari pusat kota—_well_, setidaknya cukup jauh sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh tersebut. Dan tidak terlalu jauh untuk dicapai dengan berjalan penghuni apartemen ini biasanya hanya orang yang mampu—sangat mampu, malah—yang berangkat bekerja di pagi buta dan pulang larut malam. Tidak akan ada yang curiga mengenai aktifitas di dalam lantai 23 itu.

Akashi duduk di sofa depan meja, peralatan berupa obeng, tang, dan teman-temannya tampak berserakan di sekitarnya. Sementara pikirannya fokus pada tangannya yang menyambungkan kabel-kabel pada sebuah alat di depannya. Hanya Akashi yang paham apa yang dibuatnya—bahkan Kagami yang ikut merakit saja tidak paham sebenarnya apa yang dia rakit. Sesekali Akashi mengernyit lalu mengambil ponselnya, sibuk dengan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada apa yang ia buat di atas meja.

"Taiga, giling halus gula merah. Jangan di gilingan kopi yang di dapur—pakai yang di kamarku. Ambil setengah kilo. Nanti campurkan dengan gula pasir dan potassium nitrat dari Daiki."

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan segera mengarah ke dapur untuk mengambil setengah kilogram gula merah. Sementara Akashi—yang sudah selesai dengan prototipe mesin didepannya—kini sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya diatas sofa di ruang tamu. Seolah mengabaikan 'pekerjaan tangan'nya di atas meja. "Er—Akashi? Kau ngapain?" Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat ketua suku yang seharusnya jadi orang paling sibuk kini malah asik ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil main ponsel. "Bikin _app_." Hanya terdengar gumaman singkat dari pemuda _redhead _yang kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Kagami sudah terbiasa melihat Akashi terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi orang lain—jadi biarkan saja.

Waktu satu jam berlalu seperti itu—Kagami yang sibuk menggiling gula (tentu saja _coffee grinder-_nya sudah dipindah ke ruang tengah, bisa habis diamuk Akashi kalau kamarnya kotor dengan gula merah) dan Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, meski sesekali ia mengambil kertas dan sibuk mencorat-coret beberapa hal diatasnya. Sementara Kagami yang sudah selesai dengan aktifitas tumbuk-menumbuknya, (mungkin efek menumbuk gula merah dengan _coffee grinder, _ia jadi ingin minum kopi) berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Akashi, aku mau buat kopi. Kau mau tidak?" Kepala Kagami muncul dari balik pintu dapur, dan Akashi masih fokus dengan ponsel dan _app_-nya di dalam sana, sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Jangan pakai gula." Suaranya pelan dan tidak sekeras biasanya. Fokusnya susah untuk diganggu, memang.

"Tapi pakai _creamer_ sedikit, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya, kala manik _heterochrome_-nya bertemu dengan manik merah Kagami. "_You know exactly what I need_, Taiga."

Kagami memutar kedua manik merahnya sebelum bergumam, "_Yeah well__,__ of course I __do._" seraya berjalan masuk ke dapur dan membuka lemari di samping kanannya, mengambil dua buah cangkir. Ia lalu membuka lemari lainnya—lemari khusus bumbu-bumbu dan _snack_—dan ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi bubuk kopi yang Akashi tumbuk sendiri (katanya Raja butuh kopi terbaik, entahlah, padahal menurut Kagami rasanya sama saja) serta botol berisi kopi bubuk instan. Bergeser ke samping sedikit, Kagami membuka kulkas, mengambil _creamer_, lalu sempat terdiam melihat isi kulkasnya. Hanya ada kaleng sarden, bawang bombai, dan seonggok daging ayam.

"Astaga, aku lupa belanja untuk minggu ini—" Ia bergumam sendiri. Mendadak Kagami keringat dingin. Akashi bisa marah kalau dia tahu soal ini. Atau mungkin Akashi memang sudah tahu dan menunggu melihat wajah panik dan _horror_ Kagami. Siapa tau, kan. Akashi memang hobi sekali iseng dan membuat orang lain takut.

Kagami cepat-cepat membuat kopi untuk Akashi dan meninggalkan peralatan lainnya begitu saja—nanti setelah belanja dia akan menyeduh kopinya sendiri. Kagami menaruh kopi itu di atas meja, di depan Akashi yang masih duduk di atas sofa sambil mongotak-atik ponsel dengan mengabaikan televisi yang menyala. Ia segera mengambil mantel dan syal-nya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Akashi tetap acuk tak acuh, tentu saja, karena dia tahu kenapa Kagami mendadak ingin keluar begitu.

"Akashi, aku belanja dulu. Mai-chan sedang tidur. Aomine bilang tolong beri dia susu kalau sudah bangun nanti. Susunya sudah aku siapkan di meja makan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi (karena ia 100% yakin sang_magician_ itu tak akan menjawab), Kagami segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen mereka, menuju lift.

.

.

_Pertokoan Shibuya, Tokyo [10.00]_

Kagami keluar dari supermarket dengan dua kantung besar penuh di masing-masing tangannya. Belanjaannya lumayan banyak karena ini persediaan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin tiga sampai lima hari. Tapi tentu saja belanjaannya ini bukan hanya untuk mereka berbelanja untuk ular-ular Aomine juga—yang diberi nama berdasarkan artis-artis porno oleh empunya ("HEI! MEREKA ITU CANTIK DAN SEKSI, TAU!" Aomine, memprotes Kagami karena menurutnya nama-nama itu membuat Aomine terkesan sangat jones). Aomine punya 20 ular, dan yang pasti makanan mereka semua daging, jadii—yep, isi belanjaannya yang notabene banyak ini dominan ini lebih ke persediaan seandainya Aomine lupa membeli makanan ular-ular itu, makanan Mai-chan si puma dan Sora si buaya putih sih—biar Aomine saja yang beli sendiri. Kalau sampai dia lupa beli makanan untuk dua hewan buas itu—_well_, Akashi sudah bilang dia akan memutilasi Aomine dan melempar dagingnya untuk makanan mereka.

Langkah pemuda _red-head _gradasi hitam itu konstan, tenang, dan hampir tak bersuara, sementara manik merahnya sibuk memperhatikan jalanan, atap gedung, lampu lalu lintas, kabel-kabel listrik yang menghubungkan satu tiang listrik dan tiang listrik yang lain. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasannya, karena sejak dulu ia harus membuat rute pelarian untuk dirinya sendiri. Berjalan di atas apa saja, melalui jalan apa pun, yang terpenting adalah melarikan diri. Ilmu yang gurunya berikan di sirkus dulu cukup untuk membuat seluruh tempat di kota ini jalan untuk melarikan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia sangat bersyukur dengan itu.

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat, dan Kagami ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen karena tangannya mulai terasa kaku dan dingin juga, maka ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dan mungkin karena ceroboh serta kurang konsentrasi, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Uwa, _gomenasai'ssu_!"

Belum sempat Kagami minta maaf, orang yang ia tabrak sudah minta maaf duluan. Orang itu membungkuk tanda minta maaf di depan Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami menatap pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pakaian jas lengkap di depannya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan hendak berjalan lagi—kalau saja si pirang itu tidak menahan Kagami dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tentu sebagai refleks, Kagami menoleh, menatap si pirang dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Nada bicaranya mungkin agak sedikit tajam, menusuk. Ia selalu diajarkan untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain dan selalu waspada.

Pemuda _blonde_ di depan Kagami itu mengernyit. Dengan ekspresi gelisah yang bercampur—kesal, mungkin? Ia juga sadar kalau nada bicara pemuda tinggi dengan alis bercabang di depannya ini menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, hampir-hampir seperti menyuruh pergi. Tapi tangan dinginnya di cengkraman pemuda itu tidak ditarik—itu berarti deduksinya tidak tepat. Ada sedikit keraguan dan kesopanan yang sangat kentara dalam suaranya semata-mata karena takut ia telah sangat menganggu, ketika ia menjawab, "Eeeh—maaf, maaf, aku cuma mau tanya, kantor Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department itu dimana ya'ssu?"

Cengkraman si pirang itu mengendur, dan Kagami segera menarik tangannya.

Kagami sempat terdiam , wisatawan, ya? Atau pendatang baru? Karenalogat orang ini—bukan kansai atau osaka-_ben_, tapi bukan juga dari Tokyo? Lalu ia menjawab, "Dari perempatan itu," Ia menunjuk sebuah perempatan di depan sana, "belok ke kiri. Disitu ada stasiun. Kantor pusat-nya ada di distrik sebelah, jadi naik _subway_ dulu. Cuma satu stasiun, jadi jangan meleng—kalau kelewatan susah lagi nanti baliknya. Dekat kok, paling sepuluh atau lima belas menit kalau naik _subway._ Kalau sudah sih harusnya kantornya ada di sekitar stasiun—atau cari peta, di stasiun pasti tersebar satu-dua biji."

Kedua manik madu milik orang itu melebar seiring dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Kagami mengangkat sebelah alis. Merasa heran melihat senyuman si pirang itu. Mungkin kalau senyumnya ibarat cahaya, senyum si pirang ini seterang lampu seribu watt. "_Arigatou Gozaima'ssu_!" Ia membungkuk lagi, kali ini sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"_Douita_," Jawab Kagami tenang, sementara ia melihat pemuda dengan senyum kelewat cerah itu berjalan ke arah yang tadi ia tunjuk. Manik merah pekat-nya masih mengawasi pemuda pirang itu sampai sosoknya menjadi kecil dan semakin kecil, lalu hilang tertutup oleh ramainya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Entahlah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang 'ganjil' dengan si pirang tadi itu. Mungkin semacam insting terhadap sesuatu yang aneh? Kagami mengangkat bahu—entahlah, bisa jadi itu juga cuma firasatnya—sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan Shibuya, menuju apartemennya.

.

.

Aomine menghela nafas lelah. Udara menjadi sangat dingin dan sepertinya Miyabi-chan sudah bangun karena ia merasa ada yang bergerak di mantel tubuhnya—di atas kulitnya. Ia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya—survei lokasi, mencari jalan alternatif, dan sebagainya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya; segala jalan tikus, gang, pertokoan, serta jalan raya di sekitar sana. Sekarang ia hanya perlu pulang, melapor pada Akashi, memberi makan Sora dan Mai-chan, dan tidur sampai malam nanti. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung tidur saat ia mengantarkan belanjaan Akashi tadi, tapi sayangnya Akashi sudah keburu menyuruhnya (baca: mengusirnya) lagi untuk melanjutkan survei area-nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Pemuda _tan_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan antrian orang yang menanti untuk menyebrang. Ia menguap; berusaha untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang dibutuhkan otaknya kala mengantuk dengan cara membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Diliriknya televisi yang ada di atas gedung sana—dengan niat mencari jam (karena biasanya itu tercantum di acara berita atau di pojok kanan bawah suatu acara), lalu manik biru _donker _miliknya membelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di layar TV itu. Orang-orang mulai menunjuk televisi raksaksa itu dan televisi-televisi lain yang menggantung di gedung sekitar sana, karena semuanya menunjukkan siaran yang sama.

Layarnya berwarna putih bersih, dengan tiga gambar di tengahnya—wajik berwarna merah, sekop berwarna hitam, dan hati berwarna ketiga gambar itu membesar dan terus membesar, sampai akhirnya ketiganya meledak menjadi butiran kecil yang berkilauan. Hampir seperti pasir atau kerikil. Butiran-butiran itu lalu membentuk kata-kata di atas layar putih tersebut—dan raut wajah terbelalaknya berubah menjadi seringaian halus.

Tipikal Akashi Seijuurou sekali, kan, yang beginian.

"Dasar eksibisionis." Kontras dengan umpatannya, seringaiannya masih bertahan seraya ia melangkah keluar dari kerumunan orang yang semakin merubung. Tidak setiap hari, kan, stasiun televisi nasional Jepang dibajak dan digunakan untuk menyampaikan pesan? Pesan berbentuk teka-teki, _nonetheless._

.

.

_Apartemen Penthouse, Shibuya, Tokyo. [10.00]_

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat layar televisi di ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan layar putih—sama seperti di ponsel di tangannya. Ia kembali mengutak-atik ponsel dengan _casing_ merah darah itu, dan membiarkan gambar wajik merah, sekop hitam, dan hati merah muncul. Akashi melirik ke pintu mahogani cokelat setengah terbuka di belakangnya—kamar terdengar suara auman; berarti Mai-chan si puma hitam sudah bangun. Akashi beranjak dari sofanya, menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia menuang susu di atas meja tersebut ke sebuah mangkuk besar, dan membawa mangkuk itu ke ruang tamu. Ia menaruh mangkuk itu tepat di sofa di sebelahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian seekor puma hitam sepanjang 2.5 meter keluar dari kamar Aomine. Puma itu berjalan ke ruang tamu, duduk di lantai di depan meja, menatap mangkuk susu miliknya itu, dan mengaum rendah. Akashi melirik puma milik Aomine itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seolah mengerti, puma itu naik ke sofa, dan menjatuhkan badannya sendiri di atas kedua paha Akashi, sementara ia sibuk menjilati susu di samping Akashi. _Magician_ itu sendiri sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sembari mengelus-elus badan Mai-chan dengan tenang. Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang dengan lihai mengetik itu, muncul tulisan di layar putih televisi. Tulisan yang terbuat dari butiran berkilauan.

Mereka bukan sekedar pencuri biasa, mereka _The Trump. _Dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan para maling-maling kelas rendah yang biasa membobol bank begitu saja dengan ceroboh dan hanya mengambil untungnya, kan? Tidak. Mereka bukan hanya akan sekedar mencari uang, karena uang didapat dengan cara yang jauh lebih mudah daripada ini. Mereka mencari _petualangan. _Mereka ingin tertawa ketika para polisi terperangkap jebakannya sendiri, ketika mereka kebingungan dan tampak lebih bodoh dari yang biasanya. Mereka ingin merasakan adrenalin yang terpacu ke seluruh tubuh saat mendengar suara tembakan, ketika otak membuat rencana darurat; improvisasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sendiri sekaligus menyelamatkan diri.

Ah, kepuasan batin berbentuk rangsangan intelektual lebih dipentingkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Setidaknya nomor dua setelah keselamatan.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, gesekan plastik, dan langkah kaki yang sangat ringan hampir tanpa suara yang masuk ke dalam apartemen—oh, Kagami sudah pulang, nampaknya.

.

.

_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Chiyoda, Tokyo[10.00] _

"Hmm," Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan yang dipotong pendek dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua manik jelaga-nya tampak dengan serius memandang papan catur di depannya. Mempertimbangkan gerakan apa yang bisa diambil dan apa akibatnya, lalu memikirkan langkah lawan di depannya. Segala kemungkinan yang dpat terjadi. Ia tampak tengah berpikir keras. Mencari sebuah langkah yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan. Bidak-bidak hitam miliknya tersisa lima buah dan bidak-bidak putih milik musuhnya tersisa tujuh bukan keadaan yang menguntungkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana, Hyuuga?" Pemuda lain—yang bersurai cokelat dengan senyuman ramah di depan si pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu—tersenyum, menunggu langkah yang akan diambil oleh musuhnya. Sesekali ia menyesap teh di tangannya sembari menunggu, sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu walaupun ekspresi lawannya kelihatan seolah-olah bidak catur di hadapannya merupakan makhluk hidup sungguhan alih-alih sebongkah kayu yang diukir dalam berbagai bentuk—seolah ia menunggu dengan serius sampai bidak-bidak itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kiyoshi Teppei—bahkan tidak akan berhenti tersenyum kalau besok dunia kiamat—kata mereka, yang sudah benar-benar mengenal pemuda itu.

"Diamlah, Teppei." Si surai hitam yang dipanggil 'Hyuuga' itu berkata, setengah bergumam, mengernyit karena merasa konsentrasinya terganggu akibat pertanyaan Teppei.

Teppei hanya tertawa, sebelum kembali menyesap tehnya dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sana. Tokyo memang kota yang sibuk. Dan tingkat kejahatannya juga cukup tinggi. Rasanya momen-momen damai dimana ia bisa bermain catur bersama Hyuuga itu sudah semakin langka. Apalagi sejak setahun lalu. Sejak segerombolan pencuri (katanya hanya 3 orang, sih) mulai di sekitar Tokyo. Sampai sekarangpun pencuri-pencuri itu belum tertangkap, dan membuat para warga dan pejabat cukup resah karena—mereka tidak hanya rapi dalam bekerja, namun juga profesional. Hei, tidak banyak pencuri yang bisa membajak _zeppelin_ seorang konglomerat, kau tau.

Hyuuga mulai mengambil bidak kuda hitamnya, membuat Teppei kembali terfokus pada papan catur. Diambilnya salah satu bidak prajurit putih di atas papan tersebut, karena telah 'dimakan' oleh kuda hitamnya. Lalu—

_GEBRAK!_

"KIYOSHI-SAN! HYUUGA-SAN! INI GAWAT!"

—pintu kantor menjeblak terbuka dan menyebabkan seluruh bidak di papan itu terjatuh semua. Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya, diiringi dengan tatapan tajam dari manik jelaga yang dibingkai kacamata itu ke arah siapapun-itu-yang-berani-mengganggunya di depan pintu. Sementara seseorang itu berjengit mundur ketika ditatap, merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang lalu berkeringat dingin, tidak tenang. Ia teringat akan amukan Hyuuga tempo hari dan percayalah, itu sama menyeramkannya dengan petir yang menyambar dengan ganas ketika malam badai dengan angin yang mengamuk dan bumi gonjang-ganjing—oke, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Rambutnya yang cokelat pekat tampak berantakan dan wajahnya yang mirip kucing itu terlihat lumayan kecil—seperti anak selama SMA. Selama ini pun, banyak orang yang mengira kalau dia ini hanya anak SMA.

"KOGANEI! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG UNTUK MENGETUK PINTU DULU SEBELUM MASUK?!"

Hyuuga membentak, Koganei merinding sambil mundur satu langkah karena takut diamuk Hyuuga, dan Teppei hanya tertawa. Kan? Bahkan ketika Koganei menjeblak masuk dan Hyuuga membentak-bentak layaknya rumahnya kebakaran dan orang-orang hanya menontoni dan tidak membantu, Teppei masih bisa tertawa. Kadang tawa dan senyumnya membuat orang-orang dan rekan kerjanya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya keheranan—sebenarnya makhluk ini manusia yang punya emosi tidak sih?

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga. Lagipula pasti ada alasan kenapa dia mendadak mendobrak pintunya begitu. Iya kan, Koganei?"

Melihat senyuman ramah Kiyoshi membuat Koganei sedikit rileks. Bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi setelah badai berlalu—menenangkan. Ia mengangguk dan raut wajahnya yang semula panik dan takut menjadi serius. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mengambil remot TV yang ada di rak buku di sampingnya dan menyalakan TV LCD ukuran lima belas inci di ruangan itu. Ia menunjuk layar televisi itu, membuat Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga refleks menoleh untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk olehnya. Di atas layar putih tv itu, muncul tulisan hitam yang terbentuk dari pecahan kecil berkilauan.

.

'_The day Eos rises in his throne above Nyx is the day I open at the close. _

_The Fool shall bask in triumph_

_And may the angels cry out of joy.'_

_._

Hyuuga dan Teppei memiliki reaksi yang sama—keduanya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Koganei, berikan remot-nya padaku!"Perintah Hyuuga seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, siap menerima remot dari tangan Koganei. Si _brunette_ itu mengangguk dan segera memberikan remote di tangannya ke tangan Hyuuga.

Setelah mendapatkan remot, Hyuuga segera menekan tombol untuk mengganti _channel_. Layar televisi berubah hitam untuk sepersekian detik, hanya untuk menampilkan siaran yang sama. Ia terus menekan tombol itu, mengganti-ganti _channel_-nya sampai ia merasa sudah mengunjungi semua _channel_ televisi yang ada, dan semua siarannya sama. Hyuuga mendecak sebal sementara Teppei tampak serius menatap layar televisi itu, berpikir. Sementara huruf-huruf hitam yang membentuk kata-kata di atas layar putih tetap bertahan disana, terlihat kokoh, seolah mengejek para kru stasiun televisi di seluruh negeri bahwa usaha mereka untuk memperoleh acaranya kembali sia-sia, dan mengejek para polisi dengan memberikan waktu yang lama untuk berpikir dan menghayati teka-teki di depan layar itu. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka bodoh.

Hyuuga beralih pada Koganei, dan dengan suara lantang dan nada tegas yang sangat kentara ia berkata, "Koganei! Segera hubungi pihak NHK dan stasiun televisi lain! Segera laporkan hasilnya padaku!"

"_Yes, sir_!" Koganei mengangkat tangan kanannya, hormat kepada Hyuuga, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju koridor, melaksanakan perintah sang atasan.

Sementara Koganei sibuk menelpon pihak NHK dan berbagai stasiun televisi lainnya dan Hyuuga sibuk mencatat dan mengambil beberapa foto dari pesan yang tertera di televisi, iris coklat Teppei lekat memandang tajam pesan yang ditampilkan. Otaknya sibuk berusaha mencerna maksud dari pesan yang nampak seolah nonsens tersebut, hingga ia tak mendengar kedatangan beberapa _officer _lain yang kini mulai berlarian ke ruangan tersebut. Ada beberapa anggota divisi mereka yang lain—Izuki Shun si jenius garing, Mitobe Rinnosuke yang nyaris tak pernah bersuara, Kouki Furihata si _newbie, _dan Aida Riko yang satu-satunya perempuan.

"Ada apa?!"

"NHK _kecolongan, _kah?"

"Garing, Izuki." Hyuuga hanya bisa memutar bola matanya—entah keberapa kalinya hari ini ia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa plesetannya Izuki tidak lucu, tapi rasanya si pemilik _eagle eye_ itu mana peduli.

Koganei masuk kembali ke ruangan itu, dengan berlari-lari kecil, membawa sebuah kertas di tangannya. "NHK, NNN, TXN semuanya mengatakan bahwa ada yang menginfiltrasi _firewall _mereka dan menghentikan siaran. Tidak bisa dihentikan—kelihatannya yang melakukan ini tahu persis bagaimana pertahanan stasiun televisi dan memanfaatkan celah kecil tersebut menjadi besar." Ia melaporkan, menarik perhatian para _officer_ lain, membuat atmosfir di dalam ruangan itu menjadi serius secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana dengan TV kabel?" Riko mengerutkan alisnya. Walaupun ia wanita sendirian dalam divisi ini, kadang pemikirannya jauh melampaui rekan kerjanya yang laki-laki. Koganei menggeleng, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sama saja. JCTV, StarCat, JCom... Semuanya kena bajak. _Programmer_ mereka sudah dikerahkan tapi—" ia mengangkat tangan, menandakan menyerah. "Layarnya, layarnya!" Teppei mengingatkan. Pandangan mereka semua beralih tepat ketika pesan tadi hilang dan ditutup dengan lambang yang sama dengan kemunculan mereka—wajik merah, sekop hitam, dan hati merah di atas layar putih bersih. Layar televisi mendadak hitam—seolah dimatikan—dan beberapa detik kemudian gambar kembali beralih pada acara stasiun TV sebelum terpotong oleh siaran mendadak itu.

"Wajik... Sekop... Hati...?"

Patahan-patahan kalimat Furihata dipotong oleh gebrakan meja dari Hyuuga dan erangan frustasi dari Riko yang menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa. Teppei hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Izuki tertawa frustasi, dan Koganei membenturkan kepalanya ke meja terdekat. Hanya Mitobe yang mampu terlihat tenang setelah logo itu tampil di layar televisi, walaupun kini ia memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya—pusing.

"Eh—ada apa, memangnya?"

"Urusannya bakal panjang." Hyuuga menggeram, alisnya bertaut. "Lawan kita nanti adalah The Trump."

.

_Narita International Airport, Japan [10.05]_

Dengan koper ukuran besar yang ia tarik dengan tangan kanannya, pemuda bersurai hijau itu berjalan membelah hiruk pikuk Bandara Internasional Narita dengan tenang. Pakaian formal yang ia kenakan sangat tidak cocok dengan _head-phone _hijau bermotif keroro yang melingkar di lehernya. Beberapa orang melirik dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa menahan tawa. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak peduli. Manik _emerald-_nya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari seseorang atau papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke Tokyo lagi setelah sekian lama dan agaknya ia lupa jalan-jalan di kota metropolitan itu. Pergi sendiri adalah tindakan bodoh. Banyak resiko yang akan terjadi—mulai dari tersesat lalu kena copet, hipnotis ilegal, dan sebagainya. Maaf saja, tindakan bodoh seperti itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tidak pernah, sekalipun, Midorima Shintarou memutuskan untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"HEEEI! SHIIIN-_CHAAAN_! DISINI! DISINI!"

Alisnya berkedut tidak senang saat mendengar suara itu. Lalu kedua spektrum bagaikan dedaunan musim panas di balik bingkai kacamata itu menangkap seseorang di antara banyaknya orang yang membawa papan nama di sisi kanan dan kiri. Seseorang itu bersurai hitam, yang memiliki warna mata senada dengan rambutnya yang bergaya _mohawk_ alias belah tengah. Ia mengenakan stelan pakaian formal yang mirip dengan Midorima, tapi tentu saja senyuman kelewat lebar yang si _raven_ itu tunjukkan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi terganggu Midorima saat ini.

Jujur Midorima ingin segera pergi saja dari sana, mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan si _raven_. Karena tatapan aneh orang-orang semakin menjadi-jadi saat mereka sadar bahwa namanya adalah nama tokoh seorang anak TK yang hobi menyingkap rok orang di suatu anime—yang benar saja. Apalagi dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah papan putih besar dengan tulisan kaligrafi berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Shin-chan' dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang mengisi hampir seluruh permukaan papan itu. _Sialan_. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa selera si _raven_ akan benar-benar mencolok—bahasa halus dari _norak._

Mendengus, Midorima berjalan menuju si surai hitam itu, lalu tepat ketika ia berhenti di depan si _raven_ itu, boneka katak yang ada di tangannya terayun dengan keras, menghantam tepat di kepala si raven.

Sebuah pekikan kesakitan, lalu diikuti dengan tawa yang bagi Midorima sangat merusak pendengaran.

"Aduh, Oke, iya, iya, Shin-_chan_." Katanya, jelas sekali dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Tentu saja, Takao Kazunari tidak akan pernah benar-benar meminta maaf kepada Midorima. Ia terlalu hafal watak Midorima di luar dan dalam. Dan menurutnya, pukulan tadi itu tanda cinta, tanda sayang, karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sejak lulus akademi kepolisian dan diberi tugas di prefektur yang berbeda, mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Dan berhubungan lewat telfonpun kalau ada waktu. Ia yakin bukan dirinya saja yang kangen, tapi Shin-_chan_ juga kangen—atau itu dia saja yang terlalu narsis.

Midorima mendengus lagi. "Ayo cepat, Bakao." Dan ia berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Takao yang terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

"Heee—" Ketika akhirnya berhasil mengimbangi langkah Midorima, ia bersiul, memperhatikan Midorima dengan senyuman yang terkesan jahil. "Tidak biasanya, lho. Jadi, Shin-_chan_ juga tau, ya?"

Manik sewarna dedaunan bertemu dengan lautan tinta—Midorima melirik ke arah Takao dan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terukir di wajah putihnya. Tentu saja, Takao tau arti dari senyuman itu. Arti dari tatapan penuh determinasi dari manik hijau itu. Seketika senyum jenaka yang ada di wajahnya berganti menjadi senyuman yang menyiratkan keseriusan dan kesenangan yang menyatu dalam adrenalin.

"_The game is on_, Shin-_chan_."

.

.

_**Chapter 1: Preparation and Trivial Stuffs, end**_

_**Next Issue: Chapter 2: The Four Dragons of Japan**_.

.

.

.

So Hey Revantio's speaking here, fellas! \o/

Hayoo, siapa yang bingung mana yang polisi mana yang penjahat dan mana yang konglomerat? Keep guessing guys! Karena masih banyak tokoh lain yang akan terus bermunculan. Dan kami mungkin akan menggunakan semua karakter yang ada termasuk Papa. ;)

Oh ya, **karena di cerita ini belum ada pair—well ada sih, tapi pair-nya masih satu atau dua yang resmi, kami membuka sayembara(?) bagi siapapun yang dapat menjawab teka-teki Akashi**! : Yang itu loh, yang ada di tipi itu.  
><strong>Hadiahnya, tentu, kalian boleh meminta pair apapun agar menjadi pair resmi di fanfic ini, dengan catatan <strong>_**pair tersebut tidak akan mengganggu jalannya cerita**_**. Gimana, gimanaa~? Tertarik kan menjadikan OTP kalian official disini**? HEHEHEHEHEH. Dan tenang aja guys, karena kami ini shipper omnivora, artinya kami ship everyonexeveryone. Emang ada satu atau dua NOTP sih, tapi kalau sampai OTP kalian itu NOTP kami, atau pair yang kalian minta akan mengganggu alur cerita, kalian bisa meminta pair lain. **Kalau kalian sudah menemukan jawabannya, kalian bisa menjawab lewat review atau langsung PM saya (Revantio) aja.** Oh ya, jawabannya yang lengkap juga. Jelaskan hasil analisis kalian dengan mendetail pada jawaban kalian, oke? (wink)

**Batas waktu untuk menjawab adalah—sampai chapter 2 update. **Jadi kalo chapter 2 updateu dah nggak bisa jawab lagi karena jawabannya ada disitu HEHEHEHEHEH. **Tiga penjawab dengan jawaban paling bagus dan tepat akan menjadi pemenangnya.**

Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai sini! Makasih yang udah review/fav/follow dan yang lainnya. Silent reader juga makasih ya! Iya, kamu, yang lagi baca ini. Sampaikan kritik dan saran anda. Jangan lupa review, kalau kalian ada waktu, karena review kalian adalah sumber penyemangat kami para Author(s)

P.S. Jangan salahkan kami kalau pair yang kalian minta berakhir tragis ya /HEH

P.P.S: YHE JANGAN SALAHKAN KITA OQ 8'Db WE JUST LOVE ANGST SOOOOOO MUCH at least i know i do


	3. The Four Dragons of Japan

**A/N**: SO HALO READERS 8'Db Carine du Noir speaking here. Err so sorry for the late updates, mungkin itu gara-gara saya :"))) errr hopefully kalian menikmati chapter ini dan ga notis ada sedikit kesalahan di clue HEHE. Lots of love :*

.

.

_Apartemen Penthouse, Shibuya, Tokyo [10.45]_

Kagami menatap tatanan bahan makanan hasil belanjanya di dalam kulkas dengan puas. Ia lalu bergeser ke samping, mengambil kertas-kertas dan beberapa plastik yang berserakan di atas meja dan melipatnya dengan rapih, sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Manik merahnya terfokus pada bubuk kopi dan air panas—seiring dengan tangannya yang bergerak cekatan menuang kedua bahan itu ke dalam cangkir dan meraciknya dengan mengambil satu sendok kecil untuk mengaduk _creamer_ dan sedikit gula yang baru ia tuang, lalu menaruhnya di bak pencucian. Ketika ia merasa kopi itu terasa pas pada sesapan pertama, ia beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Tentu saja, setelah ia membereskan perlengkapan membuat kopinya tadi kembali ke tampatnya. Cari aman saja, sih. Kagami sudah terlalu hapal kalau Akashi tidak suka kalau apartemen mereka berantakan.

Langkahnya, seperti biasa, ringan dan tanpa suara. Ia melirik Mai-chan yang sedang duduk seperti seekor _spinx_ hitam di atas sofa, lalu ke arah pintu mahogani cokelat yang masih setengah terbuka—ada jaket hitam dan ular melata di dalam sana, tandanya Aomine juga sudah pulang. Ah, mungkin dia sedang memberi makan _pacar-pacar_nya.

Berniat untuk melangkah menuju sofa, manik merahnya menangkap Akashi yang sedang duduk manis di tepi kolam renang Sora-chan dengan setengah kakinya yang masuk ke dalam kolam. Sebelah alisnya yang bercabang terangkat—tumben banget. Sedang apa Akashi di situ? Memberi makan si buaya putih peliharaan Aomine? Tapi ini 'kan belum jadwalnya.

"Akashi, kau sedang a—"

Kata-katanya terpotong seiring dengan manik _ruby_ yang membelalak karena Akashi melempar _iPhone_ terbaru miliknya ke dalam kolam renang. Sora-chan, entah karena _excited_ atau apa, mendadak melompat ke atas dan menyambar _iPhone_ tersebut di udara. Secara harfiah mengunyahnya, sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam air.

Akashi menoleh, melirik ekspresi Kagami yang saat ini sedang mangap dengan wajah _shock_ yang (menurut Akashi) sangat bodoh—ia bertanya-tanya sendiri apa reaksi Kagami kalau ia memotret wajah itu dan menyimpannya untuk bahan _blackmail_. Seringainya mengembang, sebelum ia menjawab, "Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya. _Okaerinasai_, Taiga."

"I-I-ITU—"

"Ya, itu yang baru kubeli kemarin."

Nada suaranya, seperti biasa, terdengar sangat tenang dan datar, seolah mengatakan 'ya, aku baru saja membuang sampah,' alih-alih 'ya, aku baru saja membuang ponsel terbaruku yang baru kubeli kemarin siang ke dalam kolam untuk dimakan oleh buaya.' Terdengar menyebalkan, memang. _Sangat _menyebalkan malah. Kagami sudah berniat melempar cangkir kopi di tangannya ke kepala Akashi, tetapi ini _Akashi_, dan Kagami tau betul untuk tidak melakukan itu kalau masih sayang nyawa. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi '_what the f_' ke arah Akashi yang saat ini memainkan _iPhone _yang sudah penyok di tangannya. Ya, Sora-chan tadi dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Akashi mengambil _iPhone_ di mulutnya.

"TAPI KENAPA—"

"Itu sudah rusak,"

"KAU BARU MEMBELINYA KEMARIN SIANG!"

Kagami sungguhan menjerit, sekarang, mengingat _handphone_-nya yang masih semsang abal-abal dan teman masa kecilnya ini dengan ringannya melempar _i-phone_ canggih keluaran terbaru. Antara memang tidak sayang uang atau—entahlah, gir otak Akashi bekerja dalam caranya sendiri.

"Lalu?"

Kagami menggertakan giginya, ingin menjerit 'LALU MUNGKIN SEBAIKNYA KAU JAGA BAIK-BAIK' atau 'LALU MUNGKIN SEBAIKNYA KAU TIDAK MELEMPARNYA KE KOLAM UNTUK DIKUNYAH BUAYA' atau kata-kata lain yang semacam itu, tapi tidak jadi. Sekali lagi, ia masih ingin hidup. Jadi, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, menyeruput kopinya sekali, lalu sambil berjalan menjauhi kolam renang, Kagami bergumam,

"Terserahlah,"

Seiring dengan kekehan serba tahu Akashi, diluar sana para _programmer_ dan _hacker_ pun mengerang frustasi—upaya mereka untuk melacak siapa yang baru saja memasuki jaringan _semua _stasiun televisi sia-sia, karena satu-satunya informasi yang mereka dapatkan adalah bahwa pelakunya berasal dari Jepang—tepatnya di Tokyo… Sebelum sinyalnya hilang begitu saja seolah ditelan sesuatu.

Kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa sinyal tersebut secara harfiah hilang ditelan buaya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Top Of The World**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke **__** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Top of The World **__** Carine du Noir ft. Revantio van Cario**_

_**Warnings: typos, possibly OOCs, AU, Chardeath, slight mature content, (maybe) BL.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Chiyoda, Tokyo [11.00]_

"Anu—"

Butiran-butiran keringat mulai terjatuh dari keningnya. Sedari tadi ia mengernyit dan menatap dengan bingung—sangat bingung—kepada para atasannya di depannya ini. Furihata Kouki bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang harus dikatakan karena tampaknya semua orang mengalami _mental break-down _sejak kemunculan pesan tidak jelas tadi. Suasana kantor itu hening, luar biasa hening. Padahal ada lebih dari lima orang dalam satu ruangan, tapi tak satupun berbicara. Sejak satu jam lalu, mereka semua merenung—jauh lebih serius dari renungan Izuki saat dia sedang berusaha membuat lelucon super garing lainnya.

Dan lagi, setiap tegurannya dari berdeham, memanggil, dan sebagainya. Furihata Kouki merasa ingin menangis, sebenarnya. Mau pergi pun mana bisa, mereka semua adalah atasan dan rekannya di kasus-kasus mendatang. Duh, kenapa karirnya sebagai polisi biasa bisa menjadi sesulit ini? Apalagi ia yang masih baru sebagai polisi—belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini yang mendadak muncul.

_Officer _muda bersurai cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang, lelah. Manik _hazel_nya melirik ke arah jam, lalu ke arah langit biru, lalu ia berpikir bagaimana caranya ada langit biru pendek di sampingnya—tunggu, ada langit di _samping_nya?

"_Doumo_,"

"UWAA!"

Furihata melonjak kaget, menabrak rak buku disampingnya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Sementara si langit biru itu menatap Furihata dengan manik _cerulean_ yang terkesan datar, walau ada sedikit kilat perasaan bersalah disana. Kendati raut wajah datar itu tak pernah berubah, mereka bilang satu-satunya hal yang dapat menunjukkan ekspresi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah matanya.

"_Gomen_, Furihata-kun," Ujarnya, sambil membantu Furihata menegakkan badannya yang masih agak limbung.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Riko Aida adalah orang pertama (selain Furihata) yang sadar dari pikiran panjangnya mengenai teka-teki. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia menatap petugas muda bersurai sebiru langit itu. Suara Riko entah bagaimana menyadarkan para _officer_ lain di ruangan itu—dimulai dari Teppei, Hyuuga, Izuki, lalu Mitobe dan Koganei. Semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada pemuda itu. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu dari empat _officer_ paling brilian di seluruh Jepang—semua orang menghormatinya dan tentu saja, bersikap ramah kepadanya. Lagipula sejak ditempatkan di divisi yang sama dengan mereka, Kuroko banyak membantu.

Sebagai tanda hormat—karena pada dasarnya mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruangan adalah atasannya kecuali Furihata, Kuroko membungkuk.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu," ujarnya, tenang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Inspektur Nijimura meminta para _senpai_ sekalian berkumpul di ruang rapat sekarang juga," Ia lalu melangkah, membagikan berkas-berkas di tangannya pada masing-masing _officer_ yang ada di ruangan itu.

Hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat manik mereka menyapu berkas-berkas tersebut, membacanya dengan cepat. Hyuuga adalah orang pertama yang selesai membaca dan ia menatap manik biru Kuroko dengan serius.

"Kuroko, ini—"

"Seperti yang anda duga, _senpai_, mereka sudah datang," Ia melirik jam tangan biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, _senpaitachi_, tidak baik membuat Inspektur Nijimura menunggu,"

Mereka semua meringis, tau maksud terselubung dari perkataan Kuroko. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Inspektur Nijimura Shuuzou paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu, dan bahwa amarahnya adalah hak terakhir yang ingin dirasakan di bumi ini.

.

"MIDORIMACCHIIII!"

"Berisik, _nanodayo_."

"Shin-chan jangan galak-galak, nanti berat jodoh~"

"_Ohayou_, Murasakibara-kun."

"_Are? _Kenapa Kuro-chin masih kecil saja?"

Hyuuga nyaris membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok begitu melihat sosok-sosok yang sudah berkumpul di ruangan rapat. Lima pemuda, dan di antara lima orang tersebut yang masih memiliki rambut normal hanya satu—Nijimura Shuuzou, sang inspektur yang kini hanya bisa memasang ekspresi antara kesal dan pening. Sisanya adalah seorang _blonde _dengan ekspresi ceria yangnyaris tidak wajar, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau berkacamata yang barang bawaannya tidak wajar (_headphone_ keroro, serius?) dan pemuda rambut ungu yang tinggi badannya tidak wajar. Dan ketidaknormalan lain: pemuda yang kemiripannya dengan Izuki nyaris tidak wajar. Ruangan rapat yang terkesan gelap dan suram itu seolah bertambah suram di dalam kepala Hyuuga karena kehadiran orang-orang baru berkepala warna-warni yang jelas-jelas menguarkan aura tidak normal itu.

"…_Abnormal summit_?"

Lupa, ada satu lagi yang tidak wajar disini—selera humor Izuki Shun.

Inspektur Nijimura melemparkan tatapan sinis yang membuat Izuki terdiam sebelum berkata, "Kalian terlambat sepuluh menit, tapi mengingat krisis yang baru saja muncul—yah, silahkan duduk." Ia mengangguk kearah kursi-kursi hitam yang mengitari meja rapat oval konvensional. Satu per satu dari para inspektur itu duduk, mengisi tempat yang kosong—yang belum diisi oleh empat orang yang barusan disebutkan.

"Sebelum dimulai, ada pertanyaan?" Inspektur Nijimura berdeham.

"Err—mereka ngapain disini?" Koganei mengangkat tangan, memandang satu per satu tiga wajah asing yang seolah tidak peduli dengan tensi yang menyelimuti ruangan. Yah _well,_ bagaimana bisa dibilang peduli, kalau sejak tadi mereka membicarakan hal tidak jelas seperti _lucky item_ bikini keroro—hei, bukannya Koganei menguping ya, dia hanya asal mendengar saja tadi.

"Ini sudah masuk masalah penting, Koganei. Kita akan membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa kita dapatkan—" Ada jeda sebentar disana, dengan Sang pimpinan menghela nafas—seolah keberatan mengakuinya, lalu melanjutkan, "—termasuk dari _Four Dragons of Japan."_

"_Four Dragons of Japan?"_

"EEEEEH? KITA NGGAK TERKENAL?!" Manik _hazel_nya membelalak dengan (sangat) dramatis. Kise menatap _horror _Teppei yang hanya pasang wajah senyum-pongo seperti biasa.

"Kise-chin berisik..." Sang titan ungu memandang Kise dengan ekspresi terganggu, yang menimbulkan rengekan si polisi blonde.

"Tch, _noobs." _Si rambut hijau hanya mendengus, yang ditimpali tawa kecil si _dopleganger_ Izuki.

"Ah, tak apa. Kiyoshi-_senpai _memang angkatan lama kan?" Kurokolah satu-satunya orang yang menampilkan reaksi hanya mengangguk perlahan, berusaha mencerna situasi.

"Beberapa tahun setelah kau lulus, akademi kepolisian sedang _hoki_—mereka kejatuhan empat orang jenius." Izuki mengangguk pelan, memberikan penjelasan kepada Teppei. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan manik hitam yang tertutup—seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Dan ya sekarang jeniusnya empat-empatnya ada di sini. Mereka memang bekerja di prefektur yang berbeda-beda, tapi semuanya satu angkatan." Bahunya mengedik kearah empat orang yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Ada Midorima Shintarou, si _sniper_ yang hampir tidak pernah meleset." Si _headphone_ keroro melirik Izuki dengan gusar. Sebelah alisnya diangkat. "Tolong diralat—_tidak pernah meleset." _Ia menggumam kecil sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Yah, _well,_ setidaknya belum." Tambah si _raven _kembaran Izuki perlahan, yang mendapat pelototan dari Midorima di sampingnya. Alhasil dia nyengir—terkekeh sangat pelan.

"Kise Ryouta, si jenius _perfect copy." _Si pirang melambai-lambai kampungan, cengirannya membuat orang entah ingin ikut tersenyum atau menamparnya.

"_Perfect… Copy?" _Furihata mengeja sejenak. Ia mengernyit, seraya melirik kepada objek yang sedang dibicarakan—yang tentunya langsung melambai sambil nyengir sangat, sangat lebar ke arah si _brunette_.

"Hehe, aku bisa mengikuti gerakan apa saja-_ssu._Kecuali tembakannya Midorimacchi, mungkin." Cengirannya berubah menjadi cengiran bangga semi jumawa yang membuat orang ingin menamparnya, sekarang. Midorima di seberangnya hanya mendengus, seolah mengatakan 'tentu saja.'

"Murasakibara Atsushi," giliran si titan ungu yang menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melambaikan tangan—tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutnya tersumpal _snack_ maiubo yang sejak tadi sudah dikunyah tanpa henti olehnya. "Data kepolisian mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara-kun sudah berjasa menangkap lebih dari lima puluh pencuri dan pembunuh di prefekturnya dan di sekitarnya, seorang diri, dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun."

Yang disebut melirik ke arah lain, tidak tertarik dengan tatapan horror yang Koganei berikan atau tatapan terkejut yang Teppei dan _officer_ lain berikan padanya.

"Dan jelas kalian sudah mengenal Kuroko." Kuroko mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Ya, kalau Kuroko rasanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya, karena mereka semua bekerja sama dengannya selama ini. Kuroko selalu bisa menyamar dan mendapatkan segala _hint_ dan informasi penting mengenai pelaku. Bisa dibilang ia adalah mata-mata terbaik pihak kepolisian. Dan mungkin kalau tidak ada Kuroko, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun soal The Trump.

"Eh? Lalu—kembarannya Izuki-_senpai _nggak masuk ke jejeran para jenius itu?" Furihata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Wah, pertanyaan tuh." Hyuuga terkekeh kering, mulai pening dengan tingkah para jenius yang tidak kelihatan jeniusnya sama sekali—kecuali Midorima, mungkin, tapi itu jelas lain cerita.

Pemuda yang disebut hanya tertawa riang, berdiri lalu membungkuk pada seisi ruangan."Takao Kazunari _desu. _Disini atas permintaan Midorima Shintarou, untuk jadi _babysitter_-nya—ADUH JANGAN MUKUL, SHIN-CHAN!—yah, pokoknya Shin-chan nggak bisa kerja tanpa aku. Mohon bantuannya~"

Inspektur Nijimura mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpennya ke meja, meminta atensi semua orang. "Cukup perkenalannya, langsung ke pekerjaan. Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?" pandangannya beralih pada empat pendatang baru yang kini mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya. "Pencurian—atau rencana pencurian mungkin lebih tepat, tapi hanya sekedar itu yang kami tahu. Bisa tolong cerahkan kami?" Midorima menyandarkan punggung di kursi, kedua tangannya saling bertaut.

"Dan hanya itu pula yang kami tahu." Riko melemparkan ponselnya pada Kise yang menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. "Sekitar jam 10 pagi tadi, ada orang yang masuk dan mengambil alih seluruh saluran televisi di Jepang. Dari NHK sampai JCat, yang muncul pada _channel_ apapun hanyalah kata-kata itu—bisa cek di galeri ponselku. Diawali dan disusul oleh simbol kartu-kartu tersebut, jadi kami asumsikan itu dari The Trump. Atau kalian ada dugaan lain?"

"Kelihatannya benar The Trump." Midorima mengerutkan alis, meneliti satu per satu foto yang diberikan dihadapannya.

"Iya, _ssu. _Kayaknya nggak ada lagi maling yang se-pede itu untuk bilang-bilang sebelum nyolong, kecuali…" Kalimat Kise bagaimana suasana berubah menjadi semakin dingin dan tegang, apalagi ditambah dengan perubahan ekspresi Teppei yang menjadi lebih serius.

"Mereka tidak se-eksibisionis The Trump, Kise-kun. Lagipula mereka sudah tidak aktif selama bertahun-tahun." Kuroko menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan analisis Kise.

"_Nee, _bukan tipe kerjaan Uncrowned Kings, Kise-chin." Murasakibara mengangguk seraya menelan sisa maiubonya.

"Uncrowned Kings?"

"Tch, anak-anak baru nggak belajar kasus ini ya di akademi dulu." Hyuuga menaikkan kacamatanya."Maling legendaris sebelum era The Trump. Uncrowned Kings. Sudah sepuluh tahun nggak nyolong—tanya saja Inspektur Nijimura kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut." Furihata meringis menatap Hyuuga yang kembali memandang teka-teki di hadapannya. Sepertinya Hyuuga-san sedang dalam mood yang jelek ya, hari ini.

"Dan hanya itu yang kita tahu—sisanya nol."

Dan suasana ruangan itu kembali hening, dengan masing-masing _officer_ berusaha untuk berpikir—kecuali Kise dan Murasakibara, mungkin. Karena jelas keduanya terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik. Murasakibara sibuk membuka bungkus snack lain dan memakan isinya sambil menatap malas-malasan ke layar _handphone_-nya yang baru menerima gambar teka-teki dari _e-mail_ Kise. Sedangkan si pengirim _e-mail_ sendiri tampak sibuk dengan apalah itu di dalam _handphone_-nya.

Keheningan itu akhirnya dipecah oleh Takao Kazunari. "Err—maaf menyela kalian para jenius, tapi permata baru di Meiji Homotsuden namanya apa…?"

"…Angel's Tears?" Izuki menelengkan kepalanya, seolah familiar dengan frasa tersebut.

"Nah, terus itu—baris terakhir teka-tekinya apa?" Takao nyengir, seolah senang bisa mengungguli orang-orang yang katanya jenius ini. Jarang-jarang, kan? Jangankan unggul dari Midorima yang terang-terangan kelihatan jenius, menang dari Murasakibara yang seperti anak TK _steroid_ saja hampir tidak pernah.

"_And may the angels cry out of joy…" _Nijimura melafalkan—nadanya menggantung di udara.

Cengiran Takao melebar, matanya hampir hilang. "Nah, setidaknya kalian tau dua hal sekarang." Ia menepukkan tangannya sekali, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku memang bego Bahasa Inggris, tapi elaborasinya—?" Teppei mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Sebenarnya sejak awal dia sudah pusing dengan teka-teki yang diberikan Trump ini. Maaf saja, bahasa inggris memang sama sekali bukan bidangnya.

"Kan kalau menangis keluarnya air mata, _senpai_. Kalau malaikat menangis, keluarnya air mata malaikat. _Angel's Tears_ secara harfiah berarti mata malaikat." Furihata berkata, seraya sibuk mencatat fakta tersebut ke dalam note kecilnya yang bersampul kulit. Ia agak merinding dan berjengit saat mengangkat kepalanya—karena semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam seolah berkata 'oh iya ya.'

Mitobe yang sejak tadi khusyuk mendengarkan sambil mencoret-coret kertas di depannya, akhirnya menepuk pundak Koganei di sebelahnya. Si petugas berwajah yang mirip kucing itupun menoleh, menatap Mitobe sebentar lalu manatap tulisan-tulisan tangan Mitobe di atas kertas.

"Ah, itu benar juga, sih…."

"Ada apa, Koganei?" Hyuuga melirik duo abnormal lain di ruangan itu selain Midorima dan Babysit—maksudnya asistennya.

"Menurut Mitobe, baris pertama dan kedua bisa jadi tanggal dan waktu pencurian." Ucap Koganei lantang.

Hampir semua orang disana mengangguk, setuju.

"Tapi bukannya kalau begitu malah terlalu jelas? Kalau sejelas itu kenapa tidak langsung blak-blakan saja?" si _blonde_ menyeletuk, kendati manik dan jari jemarinya masih terfokus dengan _handphone_ di tangannya. Midorima gemas ingin segera melempar pulpen di tangannya ke wajah Kise di depannya ini, dan Nijimura sudah gemas ingin membanting bawahannya yang sok tau ini. Tapi jenius sih bebas, kan. Asal dia menyimak ya biarkan saja.

"Menurut data pencurian yang sudah dilakukan," Riko membuka map biru ditangannya dan membaca sekilas data yang ada di sana, hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran perkataan yang akan dia lontarkan. "Mereka memang sejelas itu, Kise-san. Mereka selalu memberi pemberitahuan sebelum melakukan aksinya. Pencurian terakhir terjadi sekitar tiga bulan lalu, dimana sebuah _e-mail_ anonim berisi pemberitahuan masuk ke komputer utama kepolisian. Di dalam _e-mail_ itu berisi tanggal, waktu, dan benda yang akan dicuri dalam bentuk teka-teki."

Murasakibara memotong seperdelapan batang cokelat dengan giginya sehingga menimbulkan suara keletuk yang cukup keras. Secara refleks Kise, Midorima, dan Kuroko melirik ke arahnya—mereka semua tau kalau _mood_ Murasakibara baru saja menurun, sekarang. Mungkin tingkat percaya diri para pencuri tidak tau diri itu yang membuatnya sebal—atau justru para polisi di depannya yang menurutnya tidak becus.

Sang Inspektur mengerut dahinya, pening. Seharusnya dia tau kalau ada empat makhluk ajaib di ruangan yang sama itu bukan hal yang baik. Pria paruh baya itu berdeham. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari baris yang pertama? 'The Day Eos rises in his throne above Nyx is the day I open at the close.'" Ada jeda sejenak disana, sebelum ia berkata, "menurut kalian itu artinya apa?"

"Eos itu—dewa fajar, kan?" Kembali, Kise menjawab, dengan posisi yang masih fokus bermain dengan _handphone_ ber_casing_ oranye itu, mengabaikan tatapan mata semua orang di ruangan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum, meunjukkan layar _handphone_-nya yang Kuroko lihat tengah membuka Wikipedia, dengan judul 'Eos' sebagai topiknya. "Dalam kepercayaan mitologi Yunani, Eos itu dewa fajar, dan Nyx itu dewi malam."

"Hari dimana Eos bangkit ke atas tahtanya di atas Nyx—"

"—pagi-pagi, dong? Waktu pencurian? Saat matahari terbit? Atau justru saat siang? Pas tengah hari kah?" Izuki mengangkat sebelah alis, tampak tidak yakin dengan spekulasinya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Teppei menyanggah, "The Trump memang gila, tapi mereka tidak sebodoh dan segila itu untuk mencuri permata di pagi hari. Banyak orang yang akan melihat mereka, mengingat jam segitu orang-orang mulai berangkat kerja. Selain itu akan sulit melarikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya matahari—mereka akan sangat mencolok."

"Tanggal lima belas." Kuroko berkata, menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Benar, tanggal lima belas. Malam ini. Tepat tengah malam." Midorima mengangguk, setuju, mengundang pekikan 'eeeeeh?!' dari Kise serta Takao dan tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara sang Inspektur menunjukkan sebuah senyuman puas, ia bersandar ke belakang, menunggu salah satu dari Kuroko atau Midorima memberi penjelasan.

"Seperti yang Kise-kun katakan, Eos adalah dewa yang merepresentasikan pagi serta siang dan Nyx adalah dewi yang merepresentasikan malam." Kuroko menarik napas penjang, memulai penjelasan, "Tetapi Eos juga bisa diartikan sebagai matahari dan cahaya, karena keduanya muncul pada siang hari. Begitu juga dengan Nyx, sebagai bulan dan kegelapan. Lalu, seperti yang Teppei-_senpai_ katakan, mencuri pada pagi atau siang hari menjadi sangat tidak mungkin karena akan menyebabkan kesulitan. Apalagi jika siang hari. Jadi, 'Hari dimana Eos naik ke atas tahtanya di atas Nyx,' dapat diartikan sebagai bulan purnama, karena bulan memantulkan cahaya matahari. Meskipun malam, dan bulan identik dengan Nyx, tetapi tahta tetap ada di tangan Eos, karena ia tetap dapat bersinar meskipun malam hari. Bulan purnama terjadi pada pertengahan bulan—antara tanggal 13, 14, dan 15. Karena tanggal 13 dan 14 sudah terlewat, maka tersisa tanggal lima belas. Hari ini."

Terdengar gumaman 'oooh,' dan anggukan berbagai orang terlihat di dalam ruangan itu. Sementara si _blonde_ di sampinganya memandang dengan manik berbinar, sebelum ia menjeritkan "UWAAAAAH! KUROKOCCHI HEBAT SEKALIIII~" dan memeluk si pemilik manik biru itu dengan erat, membuat Kuroko nyaris tersedak karena pasokan oksigennya terpotong habis oleh pelukan Kise.

"Kise-kun, mati sana." Sebuah _ignite-pass_ dilayangkan ke perut Kise dan si _blonde_ itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Midorima mendengus, melihat Kise yang merengek kepada Kuroko dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik. Sementara _officer _lain di ruangan itu _sweatdrop—_heran, sungguh. Apa benar si _blonde_ itu orang jenius? Sekalipun dia benar-benar jenius, tingkahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan isi otaknya. Alih-alih jenius ia malah terlihat seperti guru TK yang baru selesai pelatihan dan sama kekanakannya dengan murid-murid didikannya.

"Kalau begitu masuk akal juga, sih. Tapi bagaimana dengan waktu tengah malam-nya?" Koganei mengernyit, terlihat masih bingung.

"—Is the day I open at the close.'" Midorima berkata, mengutip bagian dari baris pertama, menarik perhatian semua orang. Bahkan Kise sudah kembali serius dan menyimak. "Berarti 'adalah hari dimana aku terbuka pada saat menutup.' Karena tanggalnya sudah ditemukan, maka potongan yang ini untuk waktu. Tepat tengah malam, adalah saat dimana suatu hari ditutup, tetapi juga permulaan dari hari yang baru. Terbuka saat tertutup."

Ah benar juga. Anggukan yang hampir secara bersamaan terlihat di dalam ruangan itu.

"Anu, interupsi," Furihata mengangkat tangannya, "lalu baris keduanya bagaimana?"

"The Fool Shall Bask in triumph—Si Bodoh akan berjemur dalam kemenangan?" Riko mengangkat sebelah alis, melirik Hyuuga di sebelahnya, meminta ide. Sekaligus mengirim kode agar setidaknya mereka tidak terlihat sangat tidak berguna di depan jenius-jenius abnormal itu.

Hyuuga, sebegai orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Riko, tentu saja mengerti arti kode tetap saja—pikirannya benar-benar buntu sekarang. Dipaksapun ia tidak mendapat ide apa-apa. Manik hitamnya melirik ke arah gambar yang ada di _handphone_nya—wajik merah, sekop hitam, dan hati merah yang berbaris rapi di atas layar putih televisi. Ah ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, The Trump itu identik sekali dengan kartu. Sejauh yang Hyuuga ingat, mereka selalu meninggalkan kartu di tempat mereka beraksi. Entah itu kartu _flush_, remi, atau kartu tarot.

Eh—tunggu dulu—The Trump—kartu tarot—The Fool—

"The Trump akan berjemur dalam kemenangan," Hyuuga berkata, sedikit menggeram.

"Eh?" Izuki benar-benar bingung, kali ini. Ia mengernyit menatap Hyuuga.

"The Fool. Dalam permainan kartu tarot berarti kartu yang paling kuat. Arcana utama yang paling hebat. Kumpulan brengsek itu pasti cukup percaya diri untuk menamai mereka The Fools—kerendahan hati yang palsu." Pemuda kacamata itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, alis bertaut layaknya predator yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

"Jadi—" Kata-kata Furihata terpotong dengan tawa lepas Takao dan tawa Kise yang hampir sama lepasnya dengan tawa si raven.

Nijimura tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya, puas karena akhirnya ke-empat anggota kepolisian ajaib nan abnormal dan divisi khusus pencurian yang diketuai oleh Hyuuga dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki sialan itu dengan cepat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Kata-kata Nijimura membuat semua orang kembali serius, terfokus padanya. Senyumnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi tulus justru membuat mereka semua merinding—tau kalau sang Inspektur sudah menunjukkan senyum itu berarti ia sudah berharap banyak; bahwa ia tidak mau ada kesalahan sekecil apapun yang menyebabkan kegagalan.

"Kuharap kalianlah The Fool yang mereka maksud." Nijimura berdiri dari kursinya, menegakkan badan. Ia lalu menatap Hyuuga, mengangguk ke arahnya sebagai kode untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan para pencuri itu, dan dibalas dengan Hyuuga yang sedikit menunduk. "Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, kantor kalian sudah disiapkan pada divisi yang sama dengan Hyuuga. Persiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Aku mau melihat wajah para pencuri sialan itu di dalam sel besok. Rapat dibubarkan."

Ketika Nijimura berbalik, dengan serentak semua yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri, hormat kepadanya seraya mengatakan, "_Yes, sir_!" dengan lantang.

.

Suara ketukan pulpen yang konstan diselingi dengan suara _kraus kraus kraus_ dan _klik klik klik_ mengisi ruangan utama divisi pencurian itu. Semuanya ada disana—semua anggota divisi kepolisian utama dengan tambahan empat orang abnormal. Sebenarnya Hyuuga sedang menunggu agar dua orang—yang bersurai ungu dan pirang itu, cepat-cepat menghentikan aktivitasnya karena rapat kedua akan segera dimulai. Lihat sendiri kan, Inspektur Nijimura sudah tersenyum _tulus, _yang mana itu berarti kabar buruk. Sangat buruk, mungkin. Dan untuk menunjukkan betapa tidak sabarnya ia, Hyuuga mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke atas meja rapat oval di depannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu juga alasannya, sebenarnya, ia sedang malas. Ha. Energinya sudah terkuras habis hanya dengan menghadapi makhluk-makhluk warna-warni di depannya ini.

Tapi toh, tetap saja diabaikan oleh kedua makhluk itu.

_Abaikan saja mereka, abaikan_.

Hyuuga berdeham, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju layar putih yang menjukkan gambar peta Meiji-Jingu Homotsuden ukuran delapan puluh kali lima puluh senti meter yang ada di seberang ruangan.

"Permata milik keluarga Momoi itu akan diletakkan disini," Hyuuga menunjuk sebuah aula besar di tengah ruangan. "Tentu saja, penjagaan disini dan di sekitar sini akan menjadi yang paling ketat." Ia melingkari ruangan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kiyoshi, kuharap kau bisa memobilisasi pasukanmu untuk berjaga." Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

"Koganei dan Mitobe," Manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik cokelat milik Koganei dan manik hitam yang hampir serupa dengannya milik Mitobe secara bergantian, "Kalian akan berjaga di sini, ruang CCTV, dan sekitarnya." Hyuuga menunjuk suatu ruangan di pojok kiri atas peta.

Sementara Mitobe mengangguk, Koganei hormat dan berkata, "_Yes, sir_!"

"Furihata,"

"_Y-Yes, Sir_!"

Ah, lupa. Hyuuga sepertiny terlalu terfokus pada para jenius abnormal, hari ini, dia baru menyadari kalau ada hal yang lebih gawat—Furihata Kouki si petugas _newbie_. Hyuuga menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "….. Aku belum memberi perintah, Furihata." Nada suaranya melunak sedikit, mungkin karena kasihan. Furihata belum terbiasa dengan situasi genting begini, kan. Sementara Kisedan Takao menahan tawa, Midorima mendengus—seolah mengejek, dan Murasakibara masih sama tidak peduli dengan sebelumnya, Furihata menunduk, menahan malu. Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, mencoba menghibur.

"Furihata, kau akan ditempatkan disini," Hyuuga menunjuk suatu ruangan di bagian kanan—terletak sedikit di luar museum. Furihata mendongak untuk melihat, dan ia mengernyit.

"Ruang listrik?"

"Benar." Hyuuga mengangguk. "Izuki, kau temani Furihata." –_dan buat dia tenang agar tidak mengacaukan situasi_.

Izuki Shun hampir tertawa karena menyadari betapa khawatirnya Hyuuga saat ini. Tapi kalau mengingat lawan mereka adalah The Trump saat ini, rasanya wajar, kan? Tapi toh iya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebelum melihat ke arah Furihata dan menunjukkan jari jempolnya—thumbs-up—dengan niat untuk mengurangi kegugupan Furihata dan mungkin untuk menumbuhkan impresi 'kau dapat mengandalkan _senpai_ keren ini, nak!'

"Takao," Hyuuga menoleh ke arah kembaran Izuki itu, melihatnya tersenyum menunggu perintah. "Jaga pintu keluar di bagian belakang dan beberapa pintu keluar di sekitar sana. Hawk-eye milikmu itu akan sangat berguna disana."

"_Hai, hai, Kaichou_~"

Sebenarnya Hyuuga agak tengsin karena nada suara Takao yang menjawabnya dengan (terlalu) riang, tapi ia melanjutkan pembagian tugas.

"Riko, kau berjaga di luar, di dalam mobil kendali pusat komunikasi. Kontrol laju komunikasi dan beritahukan kondisi darurat, hubungkan semua orang, jangan sampai terputus." Hyuuga menoleh ke arah Riko, dan petugas paling cantik di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk.

"Kuroko, aku ingin kau berkeliling saja—menyelinap, cari tau kalau ada yang mencurigakan. Seperti biasa." Kuroko mengangguk, paham. Ini sudah ke-sekian kalinya ia membantu dalam hal pencurian dan metodenya selalu seperti ini.

"Untuk Kise, bantulah Kiyoshi di dalam ruang utama."

"_Yes'ssu_!" Si blonde itu hormat, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Midorima—" Obsidian bertemu Emerald, Midorima benar-benar kalem dan menunggu perintah dengan serius, sekarang. "—jagalah sayap kanan bangunan. Atau carilah bangunan di sekitar museum yang memiliki posisi yang pas untukmu menembak."

"Murasakibara," Si Titan ungu yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat cuek khirnya berhenti mengunyah, melirik, menunggu perintah. "Jaga sayap kanan bangunan."

"Aku akan berjaga di pintu depan dan sekitar aula utama dengan Nijimura-san—kalau dia memang benar-benar datang." Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Inspektur kadang terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di kantor, dia bahkan lupa kalau harus berjaga di TKP juga. "Kupikir itu cukup untuk pembagiannya. Ada masukan lain?"

Hyuuga menunggu, sebentar, dan saat ia merasa tidak ada yang mau menyanggah atau menambah ide, ia melanjutkan, "Sebagian besar kalian disini pasti sudah tau soal hal ini, tapi—biar kujelaskan lagi informasi yang kita ketahui soal The Trump."

"Mereka terdiri dari tiga orang, dengan _code-name_ yang berbeda-beda setiap orangnya. Ada satu yang dipanggil King, dengan ciri khas terdapat bulu-bulu merah di sisi kanan topengnya. Yang kedua dipanggil Queen, dengan bulu-bulu merah dengan warna yang lebih tua di sisi kanan topengnya. Dan yang terakhir dipanggil Ace, dengan bulu-bulu di topengnya yang berwarna biru tua."

Hyuuga menjeda sejenak, melihat anggukan Takao dan suara gumaman 'oooh,' dari Kise.

"Selain itu, mereka juga punya kemampuan masing-masing. King adalah seorang pesulap profesional, dan dialah yang paling berbahaya dari mereka bertiga. Hati-hati dengannya. Dia bisa hilang mendadak."

"EEH?! HANTU KAH?!" Kise memekik rusuh.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, Kise-chin."

"ADA _SSU YO_! Kan sudah banyak fotonya, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Itu pasti palsu, Kise-kun."

"EEEH?! MASA SIH SSU?!"

Dan sisa _officer_ dalam ruangan itupun _sweatdrop_—kecuali Teppei dan Takao, mungkin, yang memilih untuk tertawa melihat kerusuhan di depannya. Sementara Hyuuga mengurut kening, pusing. Sepertinya sekarang ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Inspektur Nijimura. Hyuuga berdeham, dan suasana (untungnya) dapat kembali tenang—walau Kise masih menggerutu pelan.

"Queen adalah seorang stuntman professional. Terdengar biasa, memang tapi—yah, lihat saja nanti bagaimana kemampuannya." Mungkin melihat wajah-wajah kaget para jenius ini saat Queen kabur dengan cara yang abnormal seru juga, pikir Hyuuga. Sementara Kise sudah tersenyum jumawa. Huh, kalau hanya _stuntman_ sih, tinggal tiru saja gerakannya kan?

"Yang terakhir—Ace, adalah seorang beast-master."

"Ha? Bisa bicara sama hewan gitu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Ingin rasanya Hyuuga melompat keluar jendela sekarang juga.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Itu artinya dia hebat dalam menjinakkan hewan, nanodayo."

Ah, pening rasanya kepala Hyuuga mendengar rengekan si pirang yang berdebat dengan si hijau. Duh.

"_Maa, maa_, kalau dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan juga tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kiyoshi angjat bicara, membuat debta yang sama sekali tidak penting itu berakhir dengan cepat.

'KIYOSHI-SAN BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA—' Kira-kira adalah pekikan batin para _officer_ di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Hyuuga mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya, meminta perhatian. "Itu saja untuk rapat kali ini. Kita akan berjaga dari mulai pukul setengah lima sore dan penjagaan akan diperketat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kuharap kita memang The Fools yang mereka maksud. Rapat dibubarkan."

.

.

_Meiji Jingu Homotsuden (Meiji Jingu Treasure Museum), Shibuya, Tokyo [23.45]_

"Kamu, tolong pindah ke bagian dalam. Kiyoshi sepertinya butuh bantuan." Hyuuga memerintahkan pada salah satu bawahannya di kepolisian, matanya tetap berkutat pada beberapa kertas berkas rencana di tangannya. Penjagaan pada Meiji Homotsuden sudah dilakukan sejak jam setengah lima sore, tepat ketika museum tutup—dan semakin larut penjagaannya semakin ketat, mengingat ancaman The Trump yang mengatakan akan mencuri tepat pada jam tengah malam. Beberapa divisi telah diperintahkan untuk menjaga Meiji Jingu Homotsuden, termasuk pula _Four Dragons of Japan._

Sang bawahan mengangguk, senyuman sopan tersungging di wajahnya. Buru-buru pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dalam dari museum tersebut, iris merahnya memindai cepat keadaan sekitarnya yang sedang (cukup) riuh meskipun tetap terkendali—

.

—Tunggu. Iris heterokrom merah?

Hyuuga refleks berbalik, mengernyit saat menatap punggung petugas polisi yang baru ia perintahkan tadi. Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Hyuuga menghela napas panjang. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah malam ini.

.

Nyaris saja Akashi Seijuuro tak bisa menahan seringai gelinya ketika melihat raut wajah tegang yang menyapu wajah nyaris semua anggota kepolisian disana. Tersembunyi dibalik topeng-topeng (sok) dingin atau malah tak peduli, memang, tapi bagi mata-mata yang sudah jeli tentu saja dapat menangkap satu-dua bibir yang digigit atau jemari yang terus menerus memilin ujung kemeja akibat gugup. Untuk apa, ha. Bahkan usaha mereka untuk tetap mengungguli The Trump saja dapat dibilang konyol—mereka sejauh ini _selalu_ menang, ya?

Bahkan bila kepolisian Tokyo mendapatkan bantuan dari salah satu dari Four Dragons of Japan.

_Futile effort. _Usaha yang sia-sia.

Toh fakta bahwa Tokyo Police Department kecolongan disusupi saja sudah cukup konyol. Hanya berbekal seragam polisi (yang bisa dengan mudah ia palsukan, terimakasih), topeng lateks, lensa kontak merah (karena heterokrom merah-emas terlalu mencolok, nampaknya) dan cat rambut non-permanen yang bisa hilang hanya dengan guyuran air, penyamarannya sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian tanpa nama sudah lengkap. Dan tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengecek ulang apakah ia benar-benar anggota kepolisian karena wajah generik yang ditampilkannya kali ini.

Bola matanya beralih sesaat kepada jam digital di pergelangan tangannya sebelum kembali memasang senyum kosong di wajahnya. Sudah tengah malam kurang sepuluh menit—sudah waktunya ia memberikan kode pada Daiki dan Taiga agar masuk. Jemarinya meraih _cordless microphone_ yang disematkan pada kerah bajunya—sama dengan yang dimiliki anggota kepolisian yang lain.

Bedanya, mungkin, adalah bahwa yang ini terhubung langsung pada kedua rekannya yang sedang menunggu perintah lebih lanjut sekarang.

"_Ace, _masuk. _You too, Tenshi."_

"_Yoi, Your Majesty," _–Itu suara Aomine, terdengar malas, sebelum terdengar bunyi klik dan sambungan terputus.

"_Tenshi?! MEMANGNYA PUNYA CODENAME QUEEN KURANG JELEK—"_

"Kau berisik, Queen." Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar rentetan amarah Kagami yang ditujukan padanya melalui _earphone_ yang terselip rapi di telinganya. "Pokoknya masuk—aku sudah dipelototi karena berbicara dengan kalian." Matanya melirik sekilas kearah salah satu anggota kepolisian yang terlihat paling sewot, yang rambutnya hitam—Nijimura, namanya? Siapalah. Tidak penting.

Yang penting adalah yang akan terjadi minus lima menit dari sekarang. Bila rencananya berjalan, ruangan-ruangan ini akan dipenuhi gas—memberikan ruangan leluasa baginya untuk bergerak, menanggalkan penyamarannya yang lama-lama mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Pakaiannya terlalu panas dan lensa kontaknya mulai membuat matanya terasa seolah iritasi.

Sejujurnya, kadang baginya detik-detik ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ketika barang curiannya sudah benar-benar berada dalam genggamannya. Momen ketika semua hal yang tadinya berada di bawah kendali, semuanya berada dalam lajur yang diperkirakan berubah menjadi kekacauan dalam skala besar yang sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi laju dan kecepatannya. Satu detik yang rasanya nyaris seimbang sempurna baginya—perubahan antara kedamaian dan kekacauan yang batasnya hanya dalam perkara milisekon.

.

.

_[00.00]_

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

"SEMUA OFFICER SIAGA DI TEMPAT. DIULANGI, SEMUA OFFICER SIAGA DI TEMPAT."

.

Seperti ini, contohnya. Dari keheningan total yang hanya disela oleh bisik gugup berubah menjadi kepanikan skala besar ketika suara bom yang menggelegar diikuti asap yang menggulung tebal mulai bersahutan—bukan hanya sekali di satu tempat, namun secara sekaligus di berbagai tempat di sekitar Meiji Jingu Homotsuden. Aula utama, selasar depan, keempat penjuru bagian luar—semuanya diliputi oleh asap yang menyesakkan dan mengaburkan pandangan. Dapat dipastikan sekarang Ace dan Queen sudah melaksanakan tugasnya.

Mengikuti aliran para polisi yang mulai berlari mengikuti perintah seseorang yang mirip kucing disana itu—yang Akashi tidak tau namanya dan ia pun tidak mau tau—sang magician ikut berlari. Senyum Akashi tersungging—namun alih-alih terlihat senang, senyum itu lebih terlihat sardonik dan dingin. Ia menarik sedikit mik pada cordless micrphone yang ada di kerah bajunya, membiarkan kedua rekannya mendengarnya berkata,

"_Operation heaven, go_."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: The Four Dragons of Japan –End.**

**Next issue: The Eternal Rivals**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Tenshi (n) : Japanese for Angel _(Is Akashi trying to hit on Kagami? Dunno. I'll leave it to your deductions ;) )

SO HEEEYYY MAH LOVELY READERS REVANTIO SPEAKING HERE WOWOWOWOWO

Okay now I absolutely need to chill down rite? Huehuehue. But guess what? I CAN'T. KARENA PEMENANG QUIS(?) CHAPTER LALU AKAN DIUMUMKAAN~ YEEY~ Yey dong, masa kalian diem aja sih : /HEH

Btw saya pikir yang jawab bakalan dikit gitu huhuhuhu taunya lumayan banyak juga dan saya seneng karena FF ini dinotis~ huehuehue. Terimakasih pada para reviewers dan favers(?) serta followers dari fanfik ini. I lav yu muah! Mafa review ga bisa dibales satu-satu karena kalo nggak ada waktu yang koneksi alay parah. :"(

Dan juga terimakasih banyak untuk **ckck29maleslogin, Baka Ikemen, S. Hanabi, aho bishounen, dan Luna D'Luce** yang sudah mau susah payah menjawab—you guys are the real mvp seriously. Sesuai janji, kami sudah memilih tiga pemenang dengan jawaban terbaik untuk bisa menjadikan OTP-nya official disini.

DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAAAH /Drumrolls/

SELAMAT KEPADA **ckck29maleslogin, Baka Ikemen, dan Luna D'Luce**! Dan Pairings yang akan menjadi official adalaaah~ **allaboutuke!Kagami, TakaMido/MidoTaka, dan MuraHimu**.  
>Tapi tenang, kami ini adil—jadi kami akan terus memberikan hints untuk (hampir) semua pair. Huehuehuehue. Kalian stay tune, okay? Bagi yang belum menang nih, tenang aja. Di chapter depan akan ada lebih banyak teka-teki dengan lebih banyak reward (mungkin).<p>

Kami akan berusaha apdet fanfic ini setiap satu bulan sekali. Kalau nggak ada halangan ya, apdet perbulan. Setiap akhir bulan bakalan apdet. PAS BANGET tanggal akhir bulan kayak begini heheheh.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan kritik/saran lewat review atau kalo nggak mau repot ya klik aja fav dan follow atau fav doang atau follow doang juga gapapa :"  
>Masukan klaian sangat berarti bagi kami para Authors, soalnya biar bisa tetep semangat nulis.<p>

Okaay, see you next moth guys!


End file.
